No Longer Watching
by XoverMasta
Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had been alive for a long time... too long. He watched Panem rise, and the Hunger Games start. And now that a person precious to him has entered the Hunger Games he will NO LONGER WATCH! Rating may or may not go up.
1. Don't let Go

**Hey all new storyyy!**

**I love Naruto and I love The Hunger Games… so I thought… why not!**

**I always wanted to do a Hunger Games Fanfiction anyway! XD**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Also Naruto lived such a long time because of a seal malfunction, that happened when he had sealed Madara. The Kyuubi, Sage Mode, Sharingan, Rinnegan, and his natural long life line made the seal manipulate into something Naruto had not _expected._**

**Anyway just wanted to clear that up... so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.**

* * *

** Don't Let Go**

* * *

He had been alive for a long time… too long.

He had defeated one of the earth's greatest enemies and bested him... but his victory did not come without a price.

The price of immortality.

Some would call it a curse, and some a blessing... but for him it was a constant reminder of all his mistakes.

He had seen all his comrades, all his enemies, and all his various lovers die…

He had been through war, a terrible war.

A war in which he could not stop, as the enemy was many.

He had watched the Capital rise, and the Hunger Games start.

He had watched everything knowing he could do _absolutely_ nothing.

Xx

Naruto stared into the mirror his expression the one of indifference. He wore a white button up shirt, black pants, and firm boots. His necklace—the gift from Tsunade—was tucked beneath his collar.

Why was he dressed lacking his trademark orange?

The answer today was a _special_ day!

It was his supposed "last" reaping _ever._

Naruto could only chuckle grimly at the thought, so far he had been through all 74 reaping's, and has never been chosen for _any _of them. As _always_ the odds were ever in his damn favor.

Of course when he became too old, he changed his District, as well as his name—since his appearance could never be said to less or more than 13 or 18. He often henged, or used Genjutsu on his hair, facial structure, and blood in order to keep in hiding.

And as a result of his constant running, he now occupied District 12, the wonderful coal mining district.

Hesitantly, Naruto sent his reflection one last final look before heading out the door, wincing as his eyes adjusted to the light. And as he did everyday he cast his sad gaze over the part of town he inhabited, a familiar sick feeling entering his stomach.

Even though he lived in the richer part of the District it was still a pathetic sight, as children and adults walked slowly to the place of death sentence—as they called the reapings in Twelve.

Slowly he followed suite, trailing behind watching as the young children shook in fear as their parents gave them comforting hugs. Longing overwhelmed him as he looked on, what he would give to be touched like that again…

Naruto scowled shaking away the thought, pushing past them in rage, and guilt. He once again slowed when the Peace Keepers came into his line of vision. With a calming breath he crept in line for his blood to be taken, his eyes unknowingly searching for her.

For Katniss Everdeen.

The relationship between him and the Everdeen girl was... an odd one. They couldn't be considered friend or even enemies, since they didn't see each other often enough. They weren't acquaintances as they saw _too_ much of each other for that. What they had was… perhaps... a mutual understanding.

It had all started when Naruto went to the bakery.

The baker's wife—a cruel woman in Naruto's opinion—had interrupted his trading with her husband saying something about a damn Seam brat. This—of course—enraged the henged thirteen year old Naruto, as he was once less fortunate, so he quickly finished his trade before storming out the door; but not before casting the baker a sympathetic glance as he tried to calm his wife.

Upon exiting the building he had to slightly squint to see, as it was raining lightly outside. His cerulean eyes drifted to a hundled bundle in the street.

And that's when their gazes met.

She was starving, her body was too thin, and her bones looking to fragile. But the worst thing about her was the look in her eyes... The look of loneliness, and desperation, which had succeeded in covering the overwhelming strength…

When Naruto had looked at the girl, he only saw himself…

So he did what the villagers in Konaha—except for a selective few—never did for him.

He helped her.

That was the day he vowed to help her.

That was the day of their first meeting.

"Next."

Naruto blinked himself out of his daze, as he strode forward his palm face up. He resisted the urge to flinch in disgust when the Peace Keeper took his hand, before pricking it, drawing blood.

The Peace Keeper nodded, placing his arm down, "Next."

Immediately the blonde set off wanting to be as far away from those people as he could. They all disgusted him… well except for Darius, but that was only because the young man was untainted by the Capitol ways…

He carefully slipped through the rest of the children heading for the section for eighteen year old boys, nodding in greeting when he passed a couple of his "friends." A grimace slowly made its way on his face when he saw a couple of the first-yearlings (for the reaping) clutch onto their siblings like a life line.

He could only imagine what was going through their head at the moment.

Naruto waited impatiently till the clock stroke two, and Mayor Undersee, began his repetitive speech.

In Naruto's very humble opinion the man should just straight out say "the Capitol is great, don't rebel, or you die," because that sums up the whole damn almost hour long speech in two seconds... But Snow likes speeches about the Capitol or himself to be dramatic.

A smirk appears over Naruto's face as he applaused politely with the crowd, Haymitch Abernathy has just made his spectacular appearance.

In truth besides him being a hopeless drunk, Naruto liked Haymitch, as he could understand the man. He himself had resorted to drinking; only stopping because he began to see hallucinations of all his fallen comrades.

Of course that didn't mean he didn't drink occasionally…

His smirk only grew wider when the mayor tried to regain composure by introducing Effie Trinket, the only person so far that has annoyed Naruto without him truly getting to know them. He didn't neccesarily hate her, but he disliked the fact that the woman was only a tad too optimistic about sending children to their death. His smirk only grew wider when the said woman was trying to wrestle Haymitch off of her, and thus the blonde's respect for the man grew ten fold.

She smiles, her hair falling slightly out of place. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Naruto had to hold back a sneer.

She then rattled on about the honor of being able to fight for your district, and how amazing the hunger Games are. She smiles enthusiastically even though everyone knows she wants to be moved to a better District.

Finally after what seemed like hours it's time for the drawing.

The woman says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names.

Naruto stiffened as her hand delicately picks up a slip, inwardly snarling as she dramatically opens it before clearing her throat.

Luckily it's not Katniss.

It's worse.

"Primrose Everdeen."

It's almost in slow motion how the next event's play out.

Katniss' sister—Prim walks slowly towards the stage, her eyes wide with unshed tears. She tries to tuck in her shirt, which is sticking out from the back. Naruto grits his teeth as he knows what comes next.

"Prim!"

_No Katniss._

"Prim!"

_Please._

"I volunteer!" he watches as she pushes Prim behind her, "I volunteer as tribute."

He watches as Prim sobs, tightening her grip around Katniss' waist.

He watches as the young man—Gale—pull her off of Katniss as she screams.

He watches as Katniss introduces herself.

He watches as everyone holds out their hand, three fingers raised in an old gesture of good bye.

He watches as Haymitch saves Katniss from an emotional breakdown.

He watches as Effie, once again makes it to another glass bowl, her hand just as dramatically picking out a slip.

She breathes, "Peeta Mellark."

And now Naruto doesn't just watch.

"I volunteer!" he yells his voice deep and powerful. "I volunteer."

He ignores all the surprised stares that go his way, as he makes his way towards the stage. The crowd slowly parts for him, he sees the Mellark boy shoot him a questioning look, and he meets his eye nodding. He then raises his head to meet Katniss' gaze.

Gray and blue lock and stay there, never wavering.

"I believe we have _another _volunteer!" Effie says completely giddy. "What's your name young man?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde answered, he could see the sadness in Katniss' eyes.

Effie then babbles on about who knows what, very aware of Naruto's and Katniss' staring contest.

"And now you two," Effie said turning to them both uneasily, "Shake hands."

Naruto slowly offers his, and Katniss slowly accepts.

The anthem plays and their gazes don't diminish.

Naruto gives her hand a squeeze, and much to his surprise she squeezes back…

And even when the anthem stops... they don't let go.

* * *

**Betaed by _HybridTailedFox_**

**Done.**

**Yeah!**

**Bad?**

**Yes.**

**Sorry I'm just experimenting. But to those who liked it review, so I know to continue!**

**As it usually goes, review more, and more updates!**

**Also this will be a Katniss/Naruto fanfic. And will stick pretty close to canon...**

**I need at least five to know whether to continue or not!**

**Thanks!**

**-XM**


	2. You Deserve Better

**Thanks all for the reviews!**

**When I saw how much feedback I was getting I was like OMFG! My mouth literally dropped open. I only asked for five and GOT 31! You guys make me so happy!**

**I eally appreciate it all Iand hope I did this chapter well enough for you all!**

**I'm sorry to those who are upset that Katniss and Peeta won't be getting together.**

**And to all those who are still reading this… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HG or Naruto**

* * *

**You Deserve Better**

* * *

He was in the woods when he saw her again.

He was lying against a tree, relaxing after a day of the torture known as school. Inwardly he was grumbling about what a waste of time it was, all they ever talked about was the twisted history the Capitol made up to ensure no one knew about how glorious it once was…

He remembered sighing as he inhaled all the nostalgic smells of the musk and wildlife.

Whenever he was in the forest it was his time for solitude and reflection.

A time for him to miss home…

So as you can guess the last thing he expected was for his peace to be interrupted.

What interrupted his peace you ask?

Why the one and only Katniss Everdeen.

He had remembered looking lazily down at her, from his place in the tree. The fear in her eyes showed as well as her determination as she trampled through the woods, bow in hand. At the sight of the weapon he had watched her a little more closely, his curiosity spiking as he took in the young girl.

Her grip was too tight, her muscles to tense, her hunger making her too slow, and her fear making her jump at every little noise. But even with all her faults she was a natural hunter; her tread was soft, even without much experience her footsteps wouldn't be heard by any Peace Keeper…

He didn't remember ever sneaking up behind her.

"You'll never catch anything like that."

She had jumped at his voice, quickly turning around, her arrow cocked and at ready.

"Whoa!" he yelled laughing. "Easy now," Naruto had smiled easily his finger pressing lightly against the tip of the arrow, as she slowly lowered her weapon. "You need some help."

"No." She replied stiffly, he could see the wariness in her eyes. "Thank you…"

"It wasn't a question." Naruto said simply and she bit her lip unsurely.

He laughed, "I'm not going to bite!"

"I-It's really okay." She stuttered, slowly backing away from him.

"Hey…" Naruto murmured his eyes becoming tender and gentle. "Don't worry," He whispered, as he slowly moved behind her putting his hands over hers moving her to the correct position. "I won't hurt you."

Then they both released the arrow simultaneously, Naruto smirked when it made a soft thud as it hit its mark. A squirrel which was hidden on one of the tallest branches of a pine didn't stand a chance to Naruto's hearing.

"… Why?" she asked after a moment, still staring at the fallen squirrel. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because…" the blonde ex-shinobi paused, "you _deserve_ better."

Xx

Naruto could see the intense emotions pass through Katniss' face, as she met his eyes, her hand still clutching his.

He could see her lips move in the unspoken question of those words she said so long ago…

"You don't _deserve_ this," Naruto said simply before they were both pulled away from each other.

Naruto could almost see her turmoil as she was pushed away from him.

The ex-shinobi closed his eyes at the feeling of despair that washed over him, before letting the Peace Keepers push him to his destination.

He could sense they were wary of him—and not just for his tall and muscular build. He guessed they could sense the power in which he held himself or something along those lines; because the Peace Keepers that surrounded him were twice as many as Katniss'.

When they finally stopped he was shoved into a room, or at least someone attempted to shove him. He stayed put glaring at the Peace Keeper before he walked into the room, inwardly smirking at their shocked faces when they closed the door.

But once the door was shut he sagged his shoulders, no one would come to see him. His "parents" were some of his clones he had henged, and all his "friends" didn't really care.

So he made his way to a lone chair in the room and sat there, his head in his hands.

His head shot up when he heard a knock.

"Can… I come in?"

Naruto nodded in shock as Peeta Mellark unsurely entered the room.

"Look I…" the boy started to say, but the faltered, "I was—I mean—I was just… wondering… why?" he finished weakly, hesitantly.

Naruto studied the blonde haired boy for a long while, he could see the faint outlines of scars on his face, and burn marks on his hand. He looked into Peeta's untainted blue eyes, and he knew why else he did it.

His decision to volunteer wasn't just for Katniss… but for this young man too…

This very _pure_ young man.

"You just deserve better." Naruto answered, his face once again being held by his hands, so the young man before him wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.

He knew all too well what abuse could do to people, and yet he had seen this boy push through it, always smiling.

Naruto couldn't—wouldn't let this kid go through any more pain.

He could sense the boy staring at him for a long moment before he shifted his hand to his pocket, "Here." He muttered pulling out a paper bag. "I made these." He placed it in Naruto's hands.

Then he headed to the door, but not before throwing Naruto one last look, "Thank you."

Naruto smiled, nodding, "No problem."

His next visitors surprised him even more.

It was the Everdeen girls.

"Hi." Prim said quietly as she entered the room, her mother slowly following suite.

"Hello." Naruto said just as softly as the young girl began to shift uncomfortably, he then pulled out a cookie from his bag, "You want one?"

"No thank you," she said sweetly declining, sounding _way _too much like her sister.

"Too bad," Naruto grunted placing one in her hand before he pulled out another one to munch on.

At her hesitation he laughed, "Oh just eat it! I like sharing."

She nodded slowly before happily nibbling on her cookie, but Naruto could see the tears in her eyes—she probably just finished seeing Katniss…

"She's coming out alive." Naruto finally said after a moment of silence, staring intently at both of them. "I'll make sure of it."

Prim—who had just finished her cookie—looked at him in anguish, "don't say tha—"

"I'm bringing her back." He said firmly, "I promise you I will. I promise you'll see your sister again."

"Bu—"

"Listen Prim," Naruto ordered gently holding the young girl's hand, "There was something I always wanted to give one of you… but I never had a chance to." He sighed, "You know where my house is?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"Under the front step I have a little something for you, I want you to take it."

"Bu—"

"Please." Naruto begged his eyes shining in desperation.

"Alright." She said finally.

Naruto then turned to look at Ms. Everdeen. "I'll take care of her."

The frail woman looked at him for a long time before nodding.

"I know you will…"

"Naruto…" Prim said softly catching the said blonde's attention, "Why are you doing this? Do you… do you love my sister?"

Naruto looked at Prim stunned, about to deny the question before stopping himself. The room was probably bugged, the Capitol was probably hearing this conversation… if he gave them a show would they…

"Yes…" Naruto said, surprising even himself at the sincerity.

Prim nodded, flinching when she heard the Peace Keeper announce it was time to leave.

She grabbed onto Naruto pulling him into a sweet little hug, "You'll take care of her?"

"Yes I promise," he said softly returning the embrace, "On my life."

Xx

Naruto made sure to keep Katniss close as they made their way towards the train. Reporters surrounded them seeming desperate to even get a glimpse of the famous "Volunteers" as they were being called. Both Naruto and Katniss ignored them, head held high.

It annoyed Naruto to no end when they had to stop at the _doorway_ of the train for the Capitol reporters to take pictures of their two newest tributes.

And when the doors did finally close Katniss stumbled into him, in both shock and exhilaration as the train took off from the station.

"Sorry." She mumbled, when Naruto steadied her, arms wrapped around her waist.

"No problem," he said giving her his signature foxy smile.

His grin slowly began to fade as he continued to stare at her. It was interesting to him, that one who is usually so controlled would have such intense emotions flickering across her face. The said girl trying to deal with her feelings as she continued to stare at the man who had helped and supported her.

A man in which she owed her _life _too…

Did she ever mention she hated owing people?

"I-I," she clears her throat, "I have to change." She said lamely excusing herself, wriggling out of Naruto's arms, before heading down the hallway.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered, scratching the back of his head. "See you…"he then sighed when she was out of earshot, "I just don't understand woman…"

Looks like it will take more than a couple thousands of years till his understanding of girl's improves…

And with that very true thought he followed Katniss down the hall looking for his room, which upon trial and error he finally found.

It was… nice to put it mildly.

He couldn't say extravagant, wonderful, or amazing because it just… wasn't…

For him the most beautiful place in the world had to be his home… his old home… in Konaha…

Naruto quickly shook that thought away, banging his head on the bed post for good measure. He couldn't get distracted, he already broke his number one rule of not letting anyone get to close. He could no longer afford to lose his focus.

He had to get Katniss out of there alive.

Once again Naruto sighed before he began to change out of his reaping clothes, quickly looking through the closet for something _orange_; unfortunately the only thing with that color turned out to be a tight, button up, long sleeved shirt.

But he made do.

After putting on black pants, and looking himself over in the mirror, he merrily walked out the door. And thus succeeding in bumping into Effie Trinket, and even though he extremely disliked her, he helped her up; because he was a gentleman.

"Sorry," Naruto smiled, "I didn't see you."

"Oh," she said, blushing at Naruto's skin tight shirt, "That's alright, I was about to fetch you for supper."

"Oh, well thank you." Naruto said, "Which way is the dining car?"

"Down the hall."

"Thank you… again." Naruto smiled politely before marching to the car.

Upon his arrival he was surprised to find it empty, but decided to sit down in the unoccupied seat to the far left of the table. The servants immediately filled up his water glass, and he thanked them with a polite smile. He couldn't help the pity he felt when they looked at him startled by his politeness.

The slight creak the door alerted him of Katniss' presence.

He held back a gasp of shock when seeing her.

Her hair was _down._

The world was going to end.

Katniss nodded him a greeting, as Effie came up behind her, "Where's Haymitch?"

"Haven't seen him." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"Oh, well he must be taking a nap then." Effie smiled. "It's been a tiring day."

_No shit, _Naruto thought, but held his tongue, not wanting to receive a lecture from the woman.

Then the food came, coming in courses. They were served a thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. Naruto took it into an account to eat slowly, not wanting to overeat too much of the too rich food. He shuddered when he remembered the awful stomach aches he got in his Genin days… well younger Genin days.

It helped that throughout the meal, Trinket kept reminding them to save space because there's more to come.

"At least, you two have decent manners," says Effie as they're finishing the main course. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

At this Naruto froze, his resentment for the woman once again surfacing. He smirked when he dropped his silverware, and began to use his hands to eat the rest of the meal.

He made sure to add satisfying slurping noises for good measure.

The face she made because of his actions made his hands, and food stained clothes _all _worth it.

His smile grew wider when he saw Katniss put a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh. Her gray eyes shining with amusement, and thus they shared a small smile.

After dinner they were brought to a different part of the train to watch the recaps of the reapings. Naruto wasn't feeling too eager to see his competition, since he knew he could take all of them out in a blink of an eye; and seeing their terrified faces would make it only that much harder to kill them...

Even so he sat next to Katniss, closing his eyes for most of it, finally opening them at District Eleven.

A mistake for him, as his eyes open right whena little girl is called to the stage. She is a tiny thing, skinny arms, skinny legs, dark skin, and curly brown hair. Almost the perfect contrast to her tribute partner, Thresh, who was, to put it simply, a giant.

Then it finally came around to District Twelve.

Prim's name is called, and Katniss' desperation is plain to see as she pushes her sister behind her. He admires how her voice doesn't crack or waver as she volunteers. He's grateful for her natural strength, it made her look dangerous, and certain... Although only he was able to see the familiar fear in her eyes. The commenters talk about their confusion as to why the crowd won't applause, and then their silent salute.

He chuckles internally when Haymitch makes his spectacular fall, the male commenter cutting off what he was saying as he laughed.

Then Peeta's name is called, and even Naruto is surprised by the power in his voice as he volunteers.

He wrinkles his nose in disgust when the female commenter says how she would just like to "steal him forever" and how "utterly handsome" his whisker-like marks made him.

_Ugh, _Naruto inwardly groans, _Capitol women..._

He feels Katniss stiffen next to him at the commenters next words.

"Do those two know each other?" the male asks excitedly, leaning forward when Katniss and Naruto don't let go of each other's hand.

"Looks like it!" the woman says, although with less enthusiasm. "Look at the way they're looking at each other!"

Of course this caused the two said tributes to turn to each other, before hastily looking away.

"Could they be more than friends!"

"I don't know, but so far this looks like an exciting Games!"

Naruto's heart stops when the camera zooms on his face, and his private words for Katniss are blared out in front of the entire country of Panem. Then the screen behind the commenters finally turns black.

"Now what do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know," the female repeated, "But I definitely think there's something going on there!"

"Well that wraps it all up folks." the man said, "Tune in late-" Katniss angrilly turned off the projector.

_Perfect,_ Naruto thought a smile forming over his face, ignoring Katniss' action, _They took the bait._

He didn't realize how wide his smile was until Katniss interrupted his thoughts with a, "Quit smiling Uzumaki." Naruto turned to Katniss raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Who's smiling Kat?" Naruto smirked when an annoyed expression took over her face.

"Don't call me that."

"What, Kat?" Naruto smile became mischievous, "Didn't you hear the commenters? We're more than friends, so it's only natural I would call my girl by a—"

"Shut up," she huffed blushing, her eyes narrowing, "I'm _no _one's girl."

Naruto leaned back on the couch, "Whatever you say."

She continued to scowl at him, but the blush on her face making it look less scary.

"Fine," Naruto said finally, "if we're not more than friends can we at least _be _friends?"

Katniss looked at him uncomfortably.

A sense of dejavu washed over him, "I won't hurt you," he said gently.

"I know you won't." Katniss said with a sigh, "You've proved that several times…"

"So what about it?"

Katniss looked over him with her calculative gray eyes, before her shoulder's slumped in resignation.

"Alright." She muttered, "We can be fri—"

She gasped cut off, when Naruto pulled her up into a bear hug, their cheeks squashing together comically.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto squealed, "I knew you couldn't resist me!"

"Get off." Katniss growled in exhaspiration.

And of course right when Naruto tightened his arms around Katniss, Haymitch had to just walk into the room.

* * *

**Betaed by **_**HybridTailedFox**_

**Hey sorry if this is OC for Katniss, but it was sort of intentional.**

**I mean she** **feels she owes Naruto, and him being there when she needed him most softened her up some.**

**Sooooo I hope ya'll liked it, and REVIEW!**

**Please?**

**If you do i update fasta, like a masta... and yeah that was really lame.**

**-XM**


	3. Troublesome

**Thanks for all those reviews, they seriously make my day.**

**I love you all that do review!**

**Sorry for the later update, I was sooo distracted by this youtube video The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction. OMG I laughed soooo hard! XD**

**Also have you guys noticed the similarities between Naruto and Peeta!**

**I mean beside Naruto's determination, and dominance, he and Peeta are much alike! Also to those of you confused about Naru-chans age, he looks to be 18, two years older than Katniss.**

**Anyway… onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HG and Naruto**

* * *

**Troublesome**

* * *

The silence that followed was _extremely _awkward, as their mentor looked at them in shock.

It's not every day you walk into two teenagers who are seemly sharing an intimate moment.

He blinked a couple of times, before turning green, spewing vomit all over the carpet, while also succeeding in falling backwards unconscious.

"… Let's hope he was too drunk to remember that," Katniss hissed glaring at Naruto, untangling herself from him. "And _never _do that again."

"You know you liked it, no one can resist me!" Naruto smiled playfully, his attention then turning to the unconscious man. "Sooo who cleans him and the vomit u—"

"You." Katniss interrupted immediately, heading for the exit, "I'm going to bed."

When she closed the door, Naruto was still gaping.

"Bitch…" he muttered affectionately, before turning back to the drunk. "Looks like it's just me and you man..."

All he got was a snort in reply…

Naruto soon discovered finding Haymitch's room was much easier than looking for his own; all he had to do was follow the scent of liquor, and then voila Haymitch's de suite. Upon reaching the man's room Naruto immediately noticed the similarities between their two rooms; the only difference seemed to be the size. Haymitch's suite was close to six feet wider than his…

Now unfortunately for Naruto finding the room had been the _easiest_ part. Actually getting Haymitch to take the shower had proved to be _incredibly_ difficult.

But he didn't want to go into any of the unnecessary details.

Naruto gagged at the smell of vomit that reeked from his clothes, silently cursing Haymitch.

There went his only orange shirt.

Xx

Katniss lay on her bed, her left arm covering both her eyes.

She needed to get her head in the game.

She _couldn't_ let her walls fall down; she _wouldn't_ break her promise to Prim of returning… but she also _can't_ let her debt to the blonde man go unpaid.

She had told him earlier they could be friends; even so… she didn't know _what_ to consider him.

Her savior?

Definitely.

Her mentor?

Possibly.

Her guide?

Sort of.

Her Boy with the Snares?

Yes…

Her Boy with the Bow?

Yes...

Her Boy with the Bread?

Another yes…

Katniss groaned, wishing she could just fall down into a hole. For her that would be so much easier, and much less painful.

The girl sighed turning herself to the side of her bed, kicking her feet over the edge.

She needed fresh air.

Quickly, she opened the door and started to head to the back of the train, remembering a compartment which circulated the air from outside.

Of course fate had her own way of doing things.

Katniss almost let out another sigh when she found the one person she didn't want to see, sitting down in the said room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Naruto asked, right before she could make her exit.

This time she did let out a sigh, "Yeah…"

"Here," the blonde muttered scooting over, patting the spot next to him, "You can sit down if you like."

"Do I have a choice?" Katniss inquired as she made her way over to the ex-shinobi.

"Not really." He laughed, before they fell into a companionable silence.

"Are… Are you worried?" Naruto finally said looking over to her.

"Yes." Katniss answered after a moment of thought, deciding to tell him the truth.

"Me too…" the blonde sighed, "I… I really wish we could've been friends sooner."

"I do too," Katniss said sincerely, even though she knew it would've made it only _that _much harder.

Naruto smiled at her, his gaze shifting to the window, "I also wish… I was out there."

She followed his gaze to the forest surrounding the tracks, her eyes softened, "me too…"

They once again fell silent.

"I'm… I'm going to get both of us out of there." Naruto whispered, so softly Katniss had to strain her ears to hear.

Then she looked at him, startled. "Naruto, you know that's impossi—"

"Well, I'm going to do it," The blonde said sternly, getting to his feet. "I'll find a way… I promise you that." He then offered her his hand, "it's getting late… and I think we both need to get to bed, we have a big, big, big day tomorrow."

Katniss rolled her eyes at his antics. She helped herself to her feet, completely ignoring his offered appendage.

"I suppose we do…"

"Katniss…" Naruto said quietly, gaining the said girl's attention once more, "We're friends, and friends help each other no matter what." He looked into her guarded gray eyes, and smiled, "I need you to remember that."

And then he left.

Katniss didn't get any sleep that night.

Xx

Groggily, the soon to be Girl-on-Fire made her way through the train, her eyes heavy from the lack of sleep.

With sore arms she opened the dining car door, brushing past Effie, who was busily drinking black coffee. Haymitch, his face puffy and red from the previous day's indulgences, was chuckling, as he seems to be listening to an excited Naruto.

"Sit down! Sit down!" says Haymitch, waving Katniss over.

She nodded, warily going into her place next to a certain blonde. The moment she slide into her chair an enormous platter of food is served. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. Next to it is a rich brown cup of something she's never seen.

"It's hot chocolate." Naruto smiled. "It's really good."

Taking his word for it, Katniss takes a tentative sip, and then gulps. She ignores the rest of her meal till she had consumed the entire thing.

Setting the cup down, she gives off a long and satisfied sigh.

"Good?" Naruto smirked.

Her answer was to stick out her tongue.

When her stomach finally feelt like it's about to split open, Katniss leans back and begins to stare down her breakfast companions.

Naruto was still eating, gnawing on his ham, while Haymitch had his foot on the table, knocking back a glass of red juice ththinning it with a clear liquid from a bottle. And from the smell of the fumes, Katniss guessed it was some kind of spirit.

Finally not taking any more of Haymitch's literal laidback attitude, Katniss growls, "You're supposed to give us advice."

Haymitch laughs, "Here's some advice. Stay alive."

He doesn't even see the punch coming.

Haymitch groans, holding his eye, half-pissed, and half-impressed. He had seen the fire in the boy, the fire was hidden but… he glanced at the girl the same intensity was burning in her eyes.

Haymitch inwardly smirked.

He then goes in for a lunge at his liquor, only to be stopped half-way with a butter knife.

This time the man does smirk, "Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

He turns to Katniss, "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

This time it's Katniss' turn to smile cockily as she yanks the knife from the table before throwing it across the room into a wall. It hits its mark, making a solid thud, as it wedges just between two wooden planks.

Naruto flashes her a smile, and she smiles softly back.

She never did thank him for knife lessons.

"Stand over here. Both of you," says Haymitch, nodding to the middle of the room.

The two tributes obey, and then he begins to circle, and prod them. Checking their muscle, and examining their faces.

"Well… you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. You both are attractive enough. Once the stylist get a hold of you you'll look better than average."

Naruto and Katniss nod grimly.

They aren't stupid. These damn games weren't beauty contest… but the best looking tribute tended to get the most sponsors.

"All right you two, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you," Haymitch mumbles. "But you have to do exactly what I say."

"Fine." Naruto agreed his arms crossed over his chest.

Haymitch nodded seriously, before sighing, "Now listen children, in a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist."

Naruto and Katniss share an uneasy glance.

"But —"

"No buts. Don't resist," Haymitch growls.

He takes the bottle of spirits from the table and leaves the car. As the door swings shut behind him, the car goes dark. There are still a few lights inside, but outside it's as if night has fallen again… they are in a tunnel.

Naruto and Katniss once again share a glance, standing in silence as the train speeds along.

When the train finally begins to slow and bright flashes of light floods through the car, they both rush to the windows. Even Naruto's mouth opened in awe.

The Capitol... was truly magnificent, the perfect utopia…

It looked so hightech Naruto had to keep himself from gaping. In all his years he had only been to the Capitol once...

Then the Capitol folk spotted them. They're all oddly dressed people with bizarre hair and painted faces. Everything about them seemed artificial… and absolutely disgusting.

The people then begin to point at them as they recognize a tribute train rolling into the city. Naruto was able to read their lips, as they seemed to shout "The Volunteers!"

Katniss stepped away from the window in disgust, but before she could fully hide in the shadows, a tanned hand grabs her wrist stopping her.

Through a fake smile Naruto managed to say, "Just smile, and wave, some of these people are sponsors."

Unable to escape Katniss hid her displeasure in a bright smile. Grasping her hand Naruto brought it over their heads, and the crowd outside goes ecstatic.

Their smiles droop when the train once again becomes dark when they pull into the station.

"Good luck." Naruto murmurs, and she nods.

Then they let go of each other's hand.

* * *

**DONE!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA I enjoyed writing this! I originlly planned to not put this up till Saturday, but I COULDN'T WAITTTTTTT!**

**I really must thank you all for reveiwing, I NEVER got that much reviews in the second chapter... EVER!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**So please REVIEW (again)!**

**-XM**

**P.S. Every OCC moment was intentional!**

**P.S.S. The next chapter will be better PROMISE!**


	4. Volunteers on Fire

**Hey allll! Thank you again for the reviews!**

**I really do love you all! You guys are so brilLiamly, AmaZayne!**

**I love YOU GUYS I REALLY DO!**

**And my Hunger Games motivation is back, as I GOT THE DAMN MOVIE ON DVD! I am so happy!**

**Jennifer Lawrence is so badass, and Joshie is so adorable!**

**Anyway onto da story!**

**I do not own Naruto or Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Volunteers of Fire**

* * *

Naruto gritted his teeth, as a loud ripping noise echoed through the room. His legs felt bare, and sore, as did his chest from the constant ripping of his hair.

Even through the pain, he kept silent, not willing to even look at the Capitol people.

And his prep team seems to understand that, as they too are strangely quiet, only whispering among themselves. Finally after encircling him for the hundredth time they were satisfied there wasn't a hair left on him.

"You're all done darling!" one of them squeals.

"You can finally meet Portia!"

With that they exit the room in a mass of giggles, rainbows, and butterflies…. If you couldn't tell that was sarcasm.

Naruto scanned the room, looking at the too bright, white walls, resisting the need to cover himself. He knew from various experiences stylist didn't like a modest one.

Letting out a sigh the blonde lightly touched his now gelled back hair, his sun-kissed locks contrasting to his shade of tan.

Finally a gentle tap is heard, and the door opens… then a young woman—who must be Portia enters.

At her appearance Naruto could only blink.

She had a skin a shade darker than his, and puffed blonde hair, which was slightly curled. Her nails where gold, and sharp. She wore a simple—not very Capitol-like black dress, and had on black lipstick, and purplish-pink eyeshadow. She stood tall at 5'8 with tall black heels, and stockings.

Oh boy.

"Hello Naruto, I am Portia, your stylist." She says, her voice having only a slight Capitol accent.

"Hello…" the blonde said eyeing her cauitiously.

Portia nods, before she mimics the prep teams earlier actions, walking around Naruto's naked body.

"You're new, aren't you?" Naruto asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing. "I never have seen you on T.V."

_And I should know I've been around for all these fucking games._

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games," Portia says with a small smile.

"So they gave you District Twelve," Naruto stated, usually the newer stylist get the poorest district.

"No, me and my partner asked for it."

"Really?" Naruto said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Portia said unfazed by his hostility, "Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

Still eyeing her the blonde pulled the robe around his muscular form, following her into a sitting room. Two red, leather couch face off over a lower table, and Naruto carefully takes a seat.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks." Naruto said politely, the tension leaving his shoulders.

"Suite yourself." She said before pushing a button, a glass of water immediately appearing before her.

She took a sip before sitting back, "I'm here to discuss your costume with you… My partner, Cinna, is the stylist for your… fellow tribute, Katniss." At her name she shoots Naruto an amused glance, and he forces a blush, spying a hidden camera at the corner of the room.

"Anyway… our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes… As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."

Naruto deadpanned, "So we'll be stripped naked, with coal dust then?"

Portia laughs, "Not exactly. You see, Cinna and I think that nakedness, and coal mining is very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable."

"… Are you sure we won't be naked."

"Positive." Portia said rolling her eyes. "But I must ask you Naruto…" she grins, "Are you afraid of fire?"

A few hours later, Naruto is dressed in what will either be the most sensational or the deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies.

He wears a simple, and black unitard, that hugs his form showing off his muscles. The unitard covers him from head to toe, shiny black leather boots set him firmly on the ground. Behind him a cape flutters, in streams of orange, yellow, and red… the same cape that will be lit on fire.

"It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Cinna and I came up with. Don't worry so much you'll be perfectly safe," she says.

"I'm more worried about Katniss than me." He answers.

When Katniss finally makes her appearance, Naruto has to hold in a nosebleed. She wore a similar outfit to his, except hers had a little more of a female touch added to it. Her hair was in it's usually braid, and all in all she looked gorgeous… and yet totally un-Katniss.

He was glad she at least wore little makeup.

"Hey."

"Hi…"

Naruto offers her hand, which she hesitantly accepts, and then they're whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center.

The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. District twelve's are coal black.

Cinna and Portia helps direct the duo into the chariot and carefully arrange their body positions, the drape of the capes, before moving off to consult with each other.

"What do you think?" Katniss finally whispers. "About the fire?"

Naruto looks at her his eyes sparkling. "I think the fire will make us look fantastic." He ignores her skeptical look, and gently squeezes her hand. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Then the opening music begins. It's easy to hear, blasted around the Capitol, Naruto winces his enhanced ears ringing from the extra loud noise.

Massive doors slide open revealing the crowd lined streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the City Circle, where they will welcome the tributes, play the anthem, and escort them into the Training Center, which will be their prison until the Games begin.

The tributes from District 1 ride out in a chariot pulled by snow-white horses. They look so beautiful, spray-painted silver, in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. They are always favorites.

Katnisss looks over as she hears Naruto snort.

"What is it?" she whispers.

"That those stylist need to lighten up on that guys make up."

She laughed.

District 2 gets into position to follow them. In no time at all, the duo are approaching the door. The tributes from District 11 are just rolling out when Cinna appears with a lighted torch.

"Here we go then," he says, and then he sets our capes on fire.

Katniss gasps, squeezing Naruto's hand, waiting for the heat, but there is only a faint tickling sensation. Cinna climbs up before them and ignites the headdresses.

He lets out a sign of relief. "It works."

"Wait you didnt't kn—"

Cinna jumps off the chariot before the blonde could finish.

Naruto felt Katniss' grip once again tighten, before they went off.

The crowd's initial alarm at their appearance quickly changes to cheers and shouts of "The Volunteers!"

Every head is turned their way, pulling the focus from the three chariots ahead of them.

At first Katniss is frozen, but then she catches them both on the large screen, and she becomes breathless.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes seem to glow, as the reflection of the fire could be seen in his eyes. His gelled back hair adding a certain clean charm, to his handsome face. On the screen, and next to her he looks too good to be true… and the ladies of the Capitol must see this too, because she heres squeals along with the shouts.

Unknowingly she clutched Naruto's hand tighter, and put on her best smile.

She's happy for his comforting presence, a feeling of calm enveloping around her, and as a result she lifted her head higher. Waving at the crowd with her free hand, she also began to blow kisses.

The people of the Capitol are going nuts, showering them with flowers, shouting their names.

Their roars only get louder, when Naruto wraps an arm around her waist. She shoots him a quick look, and he only smiles mischievously.

"You are Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire." He whispers, before once again waving at the crowd.

Someone throws them a red rose. They both reach for it at the same time, catching it together. They share a quick look, before Katniss throws a kiss in the general direction the rose came from, while Naruto flashes the giver a stunning smile.

A hundred hands reach up to catch her kiss, and a hundred faces turn red, from his smile.

"Katniss! Naruto! Katniss! Naruto!"

It's not until they enter the City Circle that Katniss realizes, Naruto's hand is still wrapped around her waist, and hers clutching his arm.

Katniss loosens her grip, but stops when she feels Naruto gently brush his fingers against her ribs.

"Don't." he muttered, not looking at her, and she listens.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. On the buildings that surround the Circle, every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the Capitol.

The duos horses pull our chariot right up to President Snow's mansion, and they come to a halt. The music ends with a flourish.

The president, a small, thin man with paper-white hair, gives the official welcome from a balcony above us. It is traditional to cut away to the faces of the tributes during the speech. But the screen shows both the Volunteers were getting most of the attention… or more likely were exactly their hands were placed.

Finally when the national anthem plays, the camera men do make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on the District 12 chariot as it parades around the circle one final time and disappears into the Training Center.

Naruto throws the crowd one last wave, before the door closes.

Then they are engulfed by the prep teams, who are nearly unintelligible as they babble out praise. Katniss grips Naruto's arm tighter when she realizes the other tributes are shooting them dirty looks.

Noticing this Naruto lifts his head to glare back, pulling Katniss closer, letting some of his killing intent leak out.

They look away.

Then Cinna and Portia are there, helping the duo down from the chariot, carefully removing their flaming capes and headdresses. Portia extinguishes them with some kind of spray from a canister.

Finally Naruto releases his grip , pulling his hand away from her waist blushing sheepishly.

"S-Sorry about that, I needed someone to hang on too, you know?"

Katniss nods, looking everywhere but at Naruto.

The said blonde clears his throat, "You should wear flames more often… They really do suite you."

"Thank you... you too... We both should wear them again sometime."

"That's a good idea..." Naruto stared up into her eyes, "We could do it after we win..." he said quietly.

"Naruto..."

The said blonde gripped her hand.

"After we win?"

"... After we win." And then she allowed Naruto to pull her into a tight hug.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Betaed by _ILikeSharpObjects_**

**So yeah, I hope this was good enough for ya'll!**

**It took me a while to revise this... I didn't like it the first time so i had to erase it, then start over...**

**And in case you guys didnt like it remember Naruto is much bolder than Peeta, but he still has a cute charming side to him.**

**So review! PLEASE!?**

**The next chapter is alot longer than this one.**

**-XM**


	5. Shoot Straight

**HEY ALL THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS… AGAIN. **

**This is now officially my most reviewed story so far… per chapter I mean :P.**

**Also I can now say that the new updating, and reposting chapters upgrade is pissing me off! I mean seriously the other was was much faster, and easier to do!**

**Sigh...**

**ALSO SPOLIER ALERT**

**HAVE YOU GUYS READ THE NEWEST NARUTO CHAPTER! OMFG! TOBI IS OBITO WTF WTF WTF! Gahhhhhh! If you havent read people read! I am so pissed and confused! What the hell was he thinking!?**

**... Also... Remember I do not own hungers Games or my lil cute naru-chan**

* * *

**Shoot Straight**

* * *

Naruto stood with his arms cross waiting impatiently for the elevator to stop on the correct floor. Today was the day both Katniss and him would head to the Training center. A tower designed for the tributes and their teams. They would be staying there till the actual games began. Each district—thankfully—has their own floor. The Elevator number is you're districts number… pretty easy to remember.

The elevator itself was pretty exhilarating, the crystal glass allowed you to see through, as you shot into the air. Katniss was actually tempted to ride it again…

The only bad news with the elevator was that Effie Trinket was with both tributes the whole time… not giving Naruto or Katniss any time to discuss their plans. Apparently, Trinket's duties did not conclude at the station. She and Haymitch would be overseeing them till they entered the arena.

Effie was ecstatic, talking to them with a happy and proud tone. They were the only tributes she had so far to make an everlasting impression at the ceremonies.

She's complimentary about not just their costumes but how they conducted themselves. And, to hear her tell it, Effie knows everyone who's anyone in the Capitol and has been talking them up all day, trying to win the duo sponsors.

"I've been very mysterious, though," she says, her eyes squint half shut. "Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district. And especially how you two are supposedly 'star-crossed lovers'"

At this both Naruto and Katniss raised eyebrows.

"Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'"

Naruto's eye twitches, but he nods, forcing a smile.

Coal doesn't turn to pearls… I mean come on even he knows that!

"Unfortunately, I can't seal the sponsor deals for you. Only Haymitch can do that," says Effie grimly. "But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if necessary."

At this the blonde nods, actually grateful for her help.

Then they enter their rooms and Katniss gasps.

They are plush, like the train car, but also have so many automatic gadgets that it's impossible to press all of them in one sitting… well unless you're Naruto of course...

The said blonde quickly programmed his closet to match his _excellent _taste of orange… orange… and MORE FUCKING ORANGE!

With some black.

Finally after pushing basically all of the buttons, Effie knocks on his door, calling him for dinner.

Katniss, Cinna, and Portia are standing out on a balcony that overlooks the _whole _Capitol. Effie informs him Haymitch will join them shortly.

Naruto takes his seat next to Katniss, making sure for his knee to touch hers, if camera's were everywhere every little thing counted.

Thankfully Katniss didn't notice, as she is too busy taking sips between water and wine.

Haymitch shows up just as dinner is being served. It looks as if he's had his own stylist because he's clean and groomed and about as sober as Naruto ever seen him, which is saying something. He doesn't refuse the offer of wine, but he does eat his soup with it.

Cinna and Portia seem to have a civilizing effect on Haymitch and Effie. They're at least addressing each other decently.

Naruto tries to focus on the talk, but his active brain couldn't focus on just clothes, so his attention goes to the serving girl who sets down a beautiful cake. His eyes widening with shock, as he stared at the girl's face.

Holy shit it's—

"What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?" Katniss says, watching as the cake set up into flames, turning to look up at the girl. "That's the last thing I wa — oh! I know you!"

Naruto had to hold back a face-palm, his plan ruined.

An expression of terror crosses the girl's face face, as she shakes her head in denial and quickly hurries away from the table.

When Katniss looks back, the four adults are looking at her wide-eyed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox?" snaps Effie. "The very thought."

"What's an Avox?"

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak," says Haymitch. "She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her."

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order," says Effie. "Of course, you don't really know her."

"No, I guess not, I just —" Katniss stammers.

Then Naruto comes to the rescue, "Delly Cartwright," he says quickly thinking of the first person who came to mind. "She looks exactly like Delly! I was thinking something similar."

_Please buy it…_

"Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair," Katniss smiles.

"Something about the nose, too," Naruto agrees, and they both share a relieved look.

The energy at the table relaxes.

"Oh, well. If that's all it is," says Cinna. "And yes, the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it specially in honor of your fiery debut."

They eat the cake and move into a sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremonies that's being broadcast. A few of the other couples make a nice impression, but none of them can hold a candle to the "Volunteers".

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" asks Haymitch.

"Mine." Naruto says flashing Haymitch a smile.

"I'm guessing holding her waist was also your idea?"

"You know it."

Haymitch rolls his eyes, "Well I have to admit, very nicely done. It adds a touch of rebellion."

Naruto nodded, smirking, while Katniss looked on confused.

Rebellion?

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it," says Haymitch. "Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk."

Naruto leaves with a mock bow.

As he and Katniss walk down together the blonde takes special care in making sure they were less than an arm's length apart.

When they finally reach her room, Naruto leans on the doorframe and says lowly. "That was too close."

Katniss nods grimly.

"Wanna go outside to talk?" Naruto inquired, "The garden is nice, a bit windy though."

Translation, no one will hear us there.

"Are we allowed?"

"If I ask nicely." Naruto says with a goofy grin, "No one really goes there… so it can be us… alone… very much alone and—"

"S-Shut up." Katniss blushed.

The blonde stuck out his tongue before pulling her along to the elevator.

As they reach the garden Naruto sighs, it's cool there, and more than a bit windy. Naruto offers his jacket.

"Here." He says putting it on her shoulders.

"Thanks…"

Naruto nods closing his eyes he let out a sigh. "I… didn't think we'd ever see her again."

"Me too." Katniss says quietly, and they share a small glance.

After the first time Naruto helped her she had approached him a year or two later—albeit reluctantly—at school, asking him for more lessons, and he of course accepted. The next day they had gone hunting, laying low waiting for game. Katniss had just shot a squirrel, a smirk of victory on her face, before a lone bird gave out a warning call.

That's when they saw her. She had a companion—a young boy with her, their clothes tattered, and eyes restless.

At seeing them Naruto had immediately pushed Katniss beneath a bush covering her body with his. He allowed her face to be the only part not concealed so she could watch… a mistake on his part.

A hovercraft then appeared out of no where, a net dropping on both of them. The boy who had managed to dodge got shot with a spear, and as they pulled both of them up the girl had met Katniss' gaze and screamed for help, but they stayed still. Naruto couldn't risk his cover being blown, as it would endanger Katniss. He kept still holding the shaking girl back, and then they disappeared…

"It's getting chilly. We better go in," Naruto said softly gently grabbing her hand.

She pulls it away, "Yeah."

As Naruto walks her to her room, and opens the door, the redheaded girl is seen collecting Katniss' unitard and boots from where she left them on the floor before her shower.

"Oh, sorry," Katniss says blushing at the realization Naruto had seen her undergarments. "I was supposed to get those back to Cinna. I'm sorry. Can you take them to him?"

The Avox nods, avoiding her eyes.

When she does exit, Katniss groans, ignoring Naruto she kicks off her shoes and climbs under the covers her clothes and all. She shivers and it's not from the cold.

With a sigh Naruto pulls back the covers and gives the girl a stern look, "Hiding from your problems doesn't solve everything."

She doesn't reply pulling an arm over her head.

The blonde crossed his arms, his head tilting to the side thoughtfully before he began to remove his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Katniss growled peering up at him through one eye, her other was still under her arm.

"Making sure you don't feel sorry for yourself alone, now scoot over."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'll push you over then." Naruto threatened, and she groaned moving slightly to the side.

"There."

"More."

"I scooted."

Naruto dead panned, before simply lifting her placing her on the other side before quickly slipping in.

He smirked at her shocked look, "You should've moved."

"I hate you."

"Ahhh thank you."

That night Katniss' slumber is filled with disturbing dreams. The face of the red-head entwined with the gory images from earlier Hunger Games, with her mother withdrawn and unreachable, with Prim emaciated and terrified.

She wakes up screaming for her father to run as the mine explodes into a million deadly bits of light.

Naruto is immediately there to comfort her, and she allows him too, shaking in both fear, and relief.

Fear for the future, and relief for the present.

Katniss moaned in his shirt, as she clutches her head. She can taste blood in her mouth meaning she had been biting the inside of her cheek all night.

Naruto pulls her up and forces her out of bed, telling her she better be ready for breakfast when he gets back.

When he finally does return she's dried and moisturized with lotion.

He watches as she puts her hair into her signature braid. Looking more like herself then he had seen her in days.

He then grabs her arm and pulls her out of the room… even though Haymitch didn't give them an exact time to meet for breakfast.

When they reach the dining hall a young male Avox stands their attentively, and Naruto gives him a polite wave asking if he could serve himself. The man nods.

Naruto sits Katniss down, and begins to pile two plates high with eggs, bacon, and batter cake. He will _not _allow her to mope.

He sets the plate down in front of her, making sure she was eating before he began to inhale the food himself.

They make small talk, Naruto cracking jokes every once in a while in an attempt to make her smile…

Finally they get into the topic of training, "You nervous?" Naruto asks.

And she merely nods.

Traning last for three days, in which _all_ of the tributes practice together. The thought of meeting all the other tributes makes Katniss a little uneasy, but the thought of Naruto being by her side comforts her.

When Haymitch arrives, he quickly finishes several platters of stew, before taking a hearty drink from the flask in his pocket.

"So, let's get down to business." He says. "Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

"Why would you coach us separately?".

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about," says Haymitch.

Naruto internally smirked, he had a lot of secret skills… skills he didn't plan on displaying to any one any time soon.

"You can coach us together," Naruto smiles, looking to Katniss for confirmation in which she nods.

"All right, so give me some idea of what you can do," says Haymitch leaning back.

"I can hunt." Naruto shrugs, "Lift weights, use arrows, swords, knives, or anything really… I also bake." He smiles.

Haymitch deadpans "I don't count that last one as a skill… Now onto Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife."

"Not really. But I can also hunt," she says. "With a bow and arrow."

"And you're good?" asks Haymitch.

"I'm all right."

Naruto rolls his eyes, "Don't listen to her Haymitch she's better than alright."

Katniss opened her mouth to argue, but Naruto cut her off, "You know you are, so don't argue. He needs to know what you really can do in order to help."

Katniss glares at Naruto before unhappily nodding in agreement.

"Well, then. Katniss, Naruto there's no guarantee they'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?"

"Naruto is." Katniss says quickly, "I only know a few basics."

"That may be significant in terms of food," says Haymitch. "So the plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?"

They both nod.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute," says Haymitch.

"Was already planning that." Naruto smiles, putting his arm around Katniss, gripping her tighter when she tries to pull away.

Haymitch nods, a devious smirk begins to make its way on his face. "Every minute, I need you two together alright. I need you to looking cozy for what I have planned."

Katniss' eyes widened in horror, "What are y—"

"Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training." Haymitch interrupts sitting back down. "You will probably be late."

Katniss growls, before exiting the room, making sure to slam her door extra hard for Haymitch to hear.

Naruto let out a laugh, before he sighed turning to Haymitch, "So I'm guessing you want me to keep this 'star-crossed lovers' act in play?"

"Yes." Haymitch says nodding, "But make it discreet, a little mysterious if you will."

"Sure." Naruto smiles, "It'll be no problem… hopefully."

Xx

When it's almost ten Katniss brushes her teeth, and redoes her braid. Her anger had temporarily blocked out her nervousness, and she could once again feel her anxiety rising.

By the time she reaches Naruto and Effie, she catches herself biting her nails… she stops at once.

The actual training rooms are below ground level of the building. The doors open into an enormous gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. Although it's not yet ten, they're the last ones to arrive.

The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle. They each have a cloth square with their district number on it pinned to their shirts. While someone pins the number 12 onto the duos back, Katniss does a quick assessment. Her and Naruto are the only ones dressed alike.

As soon as they join the circle, the head trainer, a tall, athletic woman named Atala steps up and begins to explain the training schedule. Experts in each skill will remain at their stations. The tributes will be free to travel from area to area as they choose, per our mentor's instructions. Some of the stations teach survival skills, others fighting techniques. They are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. There are assistants on hand if any of them want to practice with a partner.

When Atala begins to read down the list of the skill stations, Naruto quickly does a quick look over at the other tributes.

Naruto's eyes narrow. All of them are a good couple inches shorter than him, but a good majority of them were bigger than Katniss. Although most of the looked malnourished… and even though they were bigger Katniss definitely had an edge with her resourcefulness.

Sizing up the Careers, aka Districts 1,2, and 4 Naruto noticed the males had the same body type as him—lithe, yet firm and strong.

Although unlike the whiskered blonde, they projected arrogance and brutality. When Atala releases all of them, they head straight for the deadliest-looking weapons in the gym and handle them with ease.

"Show offs," Naruto said rolling his eyes, and Katniss smiles.

"Where would you like to start?"

"We should start with something small…"

"Tying knots sound good?'

The blonde shrugs, "Don't matter to me."

They cross to an empty station where the trainer seems pleased to have students. His eyebrow immediately raises when he realizes both Naruto and Katniss seem to have extensive knowledge of the challenging art of knot tying… so he shows them his personal favorites—some even the blonde didn't know of.

Then they move on to camouflage. Naruto smirks when he flings the paint onto the Careers without their notice… what a bunch of suckers.

So the next three days pass with Naruto and Katniss going quietly from station to station. They do pick up some valuable skills, from starting fires, to knife throwing, to making shelter. Despite Haymitch's order to appear mediocre, Naruto pretty much excels in any short-range combat, and Katniss sweep the edible plants test without blinking an eye.

Theur cover completely blew off later on the first day though, after seeing the Careers upstage a crippled boy at knife throwing, Katniss was far from sick of them.

"Naruto."

"Hmmm?"

"Throw the knives."

"Wha—" the blonde looked at her, startled, "But Haymitch—"

"I don't care." Katniss growled, jerking her chin up to the Careers arrogant faces. "They're getting on my nerves, looking at the rest of us like we're trash."

Naruto followed her gaze, his eyes hardening. "Alright." he muttered, earning an ear-splitting grin from Katniss.

Slowly the whiskered blonde made his way to the knife throwing station, the girl from District two, Clove gives him a mocking glance. It was obvious knife throwing was _her _specialty.

Ignoring her, Naruto slipped the unfamiliar weapons through his fingers. They were slightly heavier than kunai, smaller too, but in his years he'd learned to weild all different kinds of weapons... and besides the last time he held a kunai was like hundreds of years ago... literally.

With a sweep of his hand Naruto gathered ten respective knives between his fingers. The size and shape were ranging of all different styles.

A buzzing sound echoed through the room, and then ten practice dummies, began to move almost painfully slow through the station.

It was almost insulting.

Adding chakra to balance the weight of each individual knife, Naruto's gaze pin-pointed all ten of the targets. And then with a flick of both his wrist, the knives made a soft whizz before thudding into each dummy, knocking them over... straight in the bulls eye.

Without another glance at the gaping Careers, Naruto made it over to a smug looking Katniss.

"Happy?"

"Very."

Later the Gamemakers appeared. Twenty or so men and women dressed in deep purple robes. They sat on the elevated stands that surround the gymnasium, sometimes wandering about to watch them, jotting down notes, other times eating at the endless banquet that had been set for them, ignoring the lot of them. But they do seem to be keeping their eye on the District 12 tributes.

Several times, Naruto had seen the female Gamemakers sweep appreciative eyes over him…

They consult with the trainers during their meals as well.

Breakfast and dinner are served on their floor, but at lunch the twenty-four of them eat in a dining room off the gymnasium.

Food is arranged on carts around the room and you serve yourself. The Career Tributes tend to gather rowdily around one table, as if to prove their superiority, that they have no fear of one another and consider the rest of them beneath notice.

Most of the other tributes sit alone. No one says a word.

Naruto and Katniss sit together during meals, usually making fun of the Careers. Once in a while they would catch Naruto's stare, and smirk at him, Naruto smiled haughtily back… much to their annoyance. The knife girl still glared at him heatedly.

They'd already offered him a spot in their little... group, and he 'politely' declined, spitting in their faces.

On the second day, while they were taking a shot at spear throwing, Naruto whispered to Katniss. "I think we have a shadow."

Katniss throws her spear, her aim only slightly right, thanks to Naruto's adjustments, she turns and sees the little girl from District 11 standing back, watching them.

She's the twelve-year-old, the one who Naruto had regret for… she looked only ten up close.

She has bright, dark, eyes and satiny brown skin and stands tilted up on her toes with her arms slightly extended to her sides, as if ready to take flight at the slightest sound.

"I think her name's Rue," he says softly, before throwing his spear, the tip going straight through the dummy.

Katniss bit her lip.

"What can we do about it?" She growls, more harshly than intended.

"Nothing." Naruto said simply, "I just wanted to inform you."

Back on the District 12 floor, Haymitch and Effie grill them throughout breakfast and dinner about every moment of the day. What they did, who watched them, how the other tributes size up. Cinna and Portia aren't around, so there's no one to add any sanity to the meals. Not that Haymitch and Effie are fighting anymore. Instead they seem to be of one mind, determined to whip the two of them into shape.

On the third day of training, they start to call them out of lunch for our private sessions with the Gamemakers. District by district, first the boy, then the girl tribute. As usual, District 12 is slated to go last. They linger in the dining room, unsure where else to go. No one comes back once they have left. As the room empties, the pressure to appear friendly lightens. By the time they call Rue, they are left alone.

Naruto puts his hand over Katniss' and she doesn't pull away. The warmth radiating off him provided her some comfort.

"Remember you have to do everything you know." The words come out of her mouth without permission.

"You know I will." Naruto smirks, squeezing her hand, "You make sure to make an impression mkay? My shooting is hard to upstage."

Katniss lightly punched him, stiffening when he's called.

"Good luck…"

"You too." He smiles before entering the room. "Oh and Katniss… Shoot straight."

* * *

**DONE!**

**Betaed by _ILikeSharpObjects _and _HybridTailedFox_**

**I hope you all enjoyed this took me a while.**

**So as some of you guessed I will be sticking close to canon until the real thing starts.**

**Also to all of those who want Naruto to go all BADASS Kyuubi!**

**THINK WILL YOU! I'm sorry if you guys really want it, but c'mon! Naruto could beat up absolutely everyone kill them all, but if that happens where is the love plot!? Hell Naruto could destroy the whole Capitol without blinking... and c'mon people is that all you guys want.**

**Hunger Games start.**

**Naruto kills everyone when they leave the plat form.**

**The end.**

**-.-**

**You see what I'm saying. Naruto also doesn't want to reveal his abilities cause he's thinking for others and ahead.**

**If he does show them the people of the Capitol might think Districr Tweleve is making mutants behind their back, and thus they'll be destroyed.**

**Also if he does show his abilities it would make him an outcast... again.'**

**So sorry most of Naruto's skills will be hidden.**

**He will be using chakra, some small wind manipulation, and some fire.**

**Although if any of you can think of something Naruto might be able to get away with, you can tell me in a review...**

**So to those who are still reading this, Thanks and review!**

**C'mon give this tired girl some love!**

**-XM**


	6. The Boy in Love

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Again thank you all for the reviews, this is definately my most reviewed story!**

**I love you all, and that pretty much sums up everything I could say in this thing.**

**Fudge the Disclaimer.**

* * *

**The Boy in Love**

* * *

Naruto blinks, when Katniss storms by the sitting room, wincing when he hears her door slam.

And then he sits, takes a sip of his water, and then closes his eyes...

Finally a sigh escapes him.

_Oh boy, what did she do now? _Naruto thought, but inwardly he really didn't want to know.

Did he ever tell you keeping someone alive is harder than it looks?

He didn't... Well it's harder than it looks.

After a million different scenerios flashed through his mind, Naruto decided to go with the best thing he could do in a situation like this...

He stayed in his seeat.

No way in hell was he going to try to calm down a pissed off/emotionally upset woman... especially when that woman was Katniss.

But then silent sobs were head from her room, ans slowly his mental wall began to crumple.

Damn it.

With a heave Naruto stood up, and his head down, as he muttered incoherent thing under his breath. He excused himself from the room, slowly walking towards Katniss' bedroom. Even without his ninja-awesome-memory he would've known which way to go, being there so many times...

Naruto pressed his ear to her door, before knocking twice. "Katniss?"

Her reply was immediate, "Go away!"

He knocked again.

"Naruto. Go. Away!"

"Not until you unlock the door." he yelled.

"Well then you'll be waiting out there a long time."

Naruto dead-panned, slowly raising his foot, "Katniss open the door."

"No."

He brought his leg back. "Katniss."

"Naruto."

The sole of his shoe now rested on the door. "Final warning."

He heard a sigh, "Naruto please—"

He then brought his foot forward, successfully knocking the door off its hinges.

At the loud noise the Girl on Fire immediately sat up her hunter reflexes activating, an angry expression appearing on her face.

"N-Naruto!?" she said her eyes wide, "Why the hell did you knock down my door!?"

"Why the hell are you locking yourself up again." Naruto replied, before making his way over to her bed, taking special care to stay over a leaps length away. "What's up, why're crying this time?"

Katniss glared at him, her gray eyes blazing with defiance... and then she sighed, seeing no way out she told him the truth, "I shot the Gamemakers."

"… I'm sorry I think I misheard you can you repeat that?"

"I shot the Gamemakers."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Pfffff!" Naruto laughed, throwing his head back, as he held his sides, "You're serious!?" he guffawed. "You're fucking serious!? Why didn't you tell me sooner I would've killed to see it!"

"W-Why are you laughing don't you realize that—"

"It doesn't matter?" Naruto smirked. "They're just scores Katniss, sometimes surprise can be your greatest weapon."

"Bu—"

"And besides what can they do?' Naruto chuckled, "Take it out on me or you—too late for that, they already did."

Katniss' mouth opened then closed… opened then closed.

"Now come on," he said offering his hand, "I want to see just how badly you fucked up, when they post the scores."

They wait till Cinna and Portia to arrive before they start dinner. Naruto sits leaning back, a wide smile on his face as he eagerly stares at the television.

When Cinna and Portia finally do arrive, they begin to eat the fish soup which is… salty.

The grown-ups attempt to make small talk, but keep glancing at Naruto warily, not liking the smile on his face... They had already been subjects of his various pranks, none of them ended pretty.

Poor Effie ended up dyed blue for a whole day... but at least the color went with her outfit.

When they begin to serve the main course Haymitch says loudly, "Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?"

Naruto shrugged, "I got a sword, bow, knife, spear, and mace, swung them around, made sure to almost hit some Gammakers... and then did something else."

Effie gaped at him, "You hit Gammakers!?"

"Almost… more like made them flinch with my awesomeness!"

"And what exactly was that 'something else?'"

The ninja smirked, "Well lets just say I put on a good show for all the female Gamemakers..."

Everyone gaped at his implication.

"… And you, sweetheart?" says Haymitch after a sweat drop.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers."

Effie dropped her fork. "YOU WHAT!?"

"I shot an arrow at them... Well not exactly at them. In their direction. Sort of like Naruto . . . I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!" Katniss say defiantly unknowingly making Naruto like her that much more.

"And what did they say?" says Cinna carefully.

"Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that."

"Without being dismissed?" gasps Effie.

"I dismissed myself."

There was a tense moment of silence.

"Well, that's that," says Haymitch. Then he butters a roll. Taking a bite, he picks up a pork chop with his fingers, which makes Effie frown, and dunks it in his wine. He rips off a hunk of meat and starts to chuckle. "What were their faces like?"

Katniss felt the edges of her mouth tilting up. "Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them." An image pops into her mind. "One man tripped backward into a bowl of punch."

Naruto and Haymitch both laugh loudly, everyone but Effie joins in… but even she is suppressing a smile.

"Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District Twelve is no excuse to ignore you." Then her eyes dart around as if she's said something totally outrageous. "I'm sorry, but that's what I think," she says to no one in particular.

"I'll get a very bad score."

Naruto snorted, "It's as if everything I just said to you an hour ago doesn't matter any more…"

Katniss rolled her eyes, nudging him with her knee, "I suppose I have to thank you for that."

"Yep."

After dinner, they go to sitting room to watch the scores announced on television. First, they show a photo of the tribute, then flash their score below it. The Career Tributes naturally get in the eight-to-ten range. Most of the other players average a five. Surprisingly, little Rue comes up with a seven.

District 12 comes up last, as usual.

Naruto's mouth opens in shock when he sees a ten flashes by his name.

"What the…"

"They must have liked your spunk... and body." Portia says adding the afterthought.

Naruto nods, his mouth only opening wider when an _eleven _passes below Katniss' name…

At that there were shouts of both congratulations and joy.

"There must be a mistake. How . . . how could that happen?" Katniss said eyes wide.

"Guess they liked your temper," Haymitch shrugs. "They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat."

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire," says Cinna and gives her a hug. "Oh, wait until you see your interview dress."

"More flames?"

"Of a sort," he says mischievously.

She is then picked off the floor by Naruto who pulls her into a bear hug, "Look at that Kitty Kat ya got an eleven! I'm so proud!"

"Put me down, and do _not_ call me that."

"Can I call you... Kat?"

"No."

"Robina Hood?"

"What?"

"Squirrel?"

Katniss rolled her eyes.

Xx

"Alright you two." Haymitch sighs, as he walked through the garden. "I need you two to understand that right now, you are _all_ that the Capitol is talking about." He turned to them. "And these interviews will only help boost your popularity if they are done right… we need something that will wipe away the rest of the competition. Something so big no one—not even President Snow would ever see coming."

"My good looks?"

"No." Haymitch sighed, his face serious. "Katniss go to Effie to learn how to sit correctly, I will discuss this later with you."

"Wai—"

"Now." Haymitch growled before turning to Naruto, "What I was talking about boy..." he lowered his voice, "Was love."

"Huh?"

"You need to pretend to be in love... I can pull off the 'star-crossed lovers.'"

"But..." the blonde sighed, "Alright."

Haymitch nodded, "There are many rumors going around... In the arena I need you to stay with Katniss, protect her, do as a boy in love would do."

"... Something tells me you aren't going to let Katniss in on this."

"I'm not." his mentor agreed. "She needs to be surprised... You do like her yourself don't you."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Naruto admitted slowly, "She has an... effect on people."

Haymitch smirked, "Let's just hope that effect is shown for the audience tonight... Now for the difficult part... we need to find an image to use for you… You seem like a good actor, but I also want something to match your personality…"

"How about charming?" Naruto smiled waggling his eyebrows, "Or funny?"

Haymitch nodded thoughtfully, "Those might actually work… but we need to see just how well you pull it off… I want some mystery with that too. You also need to get Caesar to ask you about your love life… we need something big and dramatic."

"How about I say—"

You can guess how the rest of their session went.

When Naruto finally got to Effie, the woman was already irritated—from Katniss most likely, but still kept a level head when talking to him, sometimes straightening his posture, or fixing his hair.

Finally the day comes, and in the morning, Naruto is immediately surrounded by his prep-team.

They don't add much make-up, saying something about Portia not wanting to ruin his natural image (thank you Portia); but they seem to be trying to shape his untamable hair into some sort of riffraff style.

Then Portia enters with a hanger, covered by a white felt.

"Close your eyes!" she says, and he does so.

Naruto can feel her slip on a shirt, and then pants… and then a jacket.

"Alright now open your eyes." She squeals, and he immediately opens his cerulean orbs, almost flinching in surprise.

He hasn't looked this sharp since… forever.

His hair is still messy, but it is put in such a way it makes him look even more feral, his bangs hang low to his face adding a sense of danger to him. He wears black shoes, and pants, with a black suite, flame accents dance along the side turning orange if looked at to a certain angle.

Portia somehow made him look clean, and yet a bad boy all at the same time… Man did he like this girl.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Glad you like it." His stylist smirked, before she began to push him out the door, "Now come Cinna is waiting for us!"

Naruto grunts, quickly fixing his suite before making his way towards the District 12 Elevator…

But unlike Portia said, Katniss and Cinna aren't there yet. So the duo waits there (awkwardly)till they arrive, Naruto once in a while shifting from foot to foot. His lips moved silently as once again went over his speech...

A clearing of one's throat grabs his attention... and his jaw drops.

Katniss was in front of him looking h-h-h-hottttttt! Literally.

She was also going along with the fire theme (obviously) jewels were neatly placed all over her dress. They made it look as if she was on fire, the tiniest movement made the jewels shimmer, as if they were rippling flame. The added make-up seemed to sharpen her looks, defining her cheek bones, making her look like a mature woman.

Maybe this 'star-crossed lovers' thing won't be so bad…

When the elevator opens, the other tributes are being lined up to take the stage. All twenty-four of them sit in a big arc throughout the interviews. Naruto will be last—as planned.

Right before the duo parade onto the stage, Haymitch comes up behind them and growls, "Remember, you're a happy pair. So act like it."

Naruto smirks before linking his arm with hers.

"If you get nervous, just squeeze my arm," he says lowly as they make their way onto the stage. Katniss nods, her breathing picking up pace. She's thankful for Naruto's support, as always he's solid, keeping her from falling.

Caesar Flickerman, the man who has hosted the interviews for more than forty years, bounces onto the stage. It's a little scary because his appearance has been virtually unchanged during all that time… but then again Naruto shouldn't be talking…

Caesar's hair is powder blue and his eyelids and lips are coated in the same hue. He looks freakish but less frightening than he did last year when his color was crimson and he seemed to be bleeding. Caesar tells a few jokes to warm up the audience but then gets down to business.

The girl tribute from District 1, looking provocative in a see-through gold gown, steps up the center of the stage to join Caesar for her interview. You can tell her mentor didn't have any trouble coming up with an angle for her. With that flowing blonde hair, emerald green eyes, her body tall and lush . . . she's sexy all the way.

Naruto rolled his eyes, during her interview.

Each of the interview only lasts three minutes. Then a buzzer goes off and the next tribute is up.

Slowly but surely the districts slip by. 2, 3, 4. Everyone seems to be playing up some angle.

The monstrous boy from District 2 is a ruthless killing machine.

The fox-faced girl from District 5 sly and elusive.

8, 9, 10. The crippled boy from 10 is very quiet. 11.

Rue, who is dressed in a gossamer gown complete with wings, flutters her way to Caesar. A hush falls over the crowd at the sight of this magical wisp of a tribute.

Caesar's very sweet with her, complimenting her seven in training, an excellent score for one so small. When he asks her what her greatest strength in the arena will be, she doesn't hesitate. "I'm very hard to catch," she says in a tremulous voice. "And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

"I wouldn't in a million years," says Caesar encouragingly.

The boy tribute from District 11, Thresh, has the same dark skin as Rue, but the resemblance stops there. He's a couple inches taller than Naruto, and about twice as wide.

Unlike Rue and her friendly approach, he ignores Caesar's attempts at banter and answers with a yes or no or just remains silent. It's easy to tell intimidation was his focus.

And then, they're calling Katniss Everdeen, Naruto nods her a good luck before she is standing and making her way center stage

He watches as she shakes Caesar's outstretched hand.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" asks Caesar.

Katniss momentarily glances at Naruto before speaking, "The lamb stew."

Caesar laughs, and some of the audience joins in… Naruto simply smiles at the very Katniss answer.

"The one with the dried plums?" asks Caesar. She nods. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful." He turns sideways to the audience in horror, hand on his stomach. "It doesn't show, does it?" They shout reassurances to him and applaud.

"Now, Katniss," he says confidentially, "When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" she asks.

Big laugh. A real one from the audience.

"Yes. Start then," says Caesar.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." She lifts up her skirt and spreads it out. "I mean, look at it!"

Then Katniss spins in a circle, and Naruto joins the people as they clap.

"Oh, do that again!" says Caesar, and when she finally stops she clutches Caesar's arm… Naruto let out a low growl.

"Don't stop!" he says.

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" She says giggling in a non-Katniss fashion.

Caesar wraps a protective arm around her. "Don't worry, I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentor's footsteps."

Everyone's hooting as the cameras find Haymitch, who is by now famous for his head dive at the reaping, and he waves them away good-naturedly and points back to Katniss.

"It's all right," Caesar reassures the crowd. "She's safe with me. So, how about that training score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint what happened in there."

"Um . . . all I can say, is I think it was a first."

The cameras are right on the Gamemakers, who are chuckling and nodding.

"You're killing us," says Caesar as if in actual pain. "Details. Details."

Naruto smirks as she addresses the balcony. "I'm not supposed to talk about it, right?"

The Gamemaker who fell in the punch bowl shouts out, "She's not!"

"Thank you," Katniss smiles. "Sorry. My lips are sealed."

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping," says Caesar. His mood is quieter now. "And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?"

Again Katniss turned to Naruto, who gives her a quick smile, she gulps.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asks.

"She asked me to try really hard to win." The audience is frozen.

"And what did you say?" prompts Caesar gently.

"I swore I would…"

"I bet you did," says Caesar, giving her a squeeze. "And Katniss our time is running out! But this question is the one all of Panem is asking... What is your relationship with your fellow tribute, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Katniss is silent before she gives the most truthful answer she can, "I owe him... everything."

The crowd is absolutely silent, "What do you mean by that?" Caesar says softly.

"I-"

The buzzer goes off.

Saved!

The crowd screams in both anger and desperation, begging for her to have a longer interview. Caesar has to shout over them.

"Oh, looks like we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve."

The applause, and yells for continuation continue long after she's seated.

Then Naruto is called.

The said blonde puts on his best foxy smile, before strutting onto the stage, winking in the crowd's direction.

You can literally hear the woman of the Capitol screaming.

He shakes Caesar's hand firmly, before sitting down, making sure to keep an easy smile on his face at all times.

From the get go he and Caesar have the crowd totally entrapped, whether it's Naruto telling a joke, or him telling stories about all his various pranks. He makes sure to stay evasive to the more personal of Caesar's questions.

Finally the man asks the question.

"So Naruto the whole Country of Panem is wondering, if _you_ have a special lady?" Caesae says, calming down from one of Naruto's 'prank' stories.

The blonde looks down sheepishly shaking his head, "Not really... I'm not exactly what you'd call popular with girls."

"Really now... well I don't believe it." Casesar exclaims, the crowd roaring in agreement. "You have all the ladies here falling head over heels!"

"Well that's because the women at the Capitol are much nicer than the ones at home." Naruto smiles, even he was impressed with his lie. "Back at District Tweleve I am pretty close to ordinary."

"Well that's too bad..." Caesar says trailing off.

"But you see Caesar, I was glad at not getting any attention from those at home..."

Caesar tilts his head to the side, "And why is that?"

Naruto begins to nervously play with his hands, "Because I would have to shoot them all down, and I don't like hurting girl's feelings." he takes a deep breath. "Truthfully... I'm in love with someone else... I can't imagine my life without her."

Caesar put a hand to his chest wiping an invisible tear, "How romantic is that? You two close?"

"N-Not really." he stammers. "We saw each other sometimes but... I don't think she sees me as anything but a friend."

There are some wails from the crowd, Naruto has them wrapped around his little finger.

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Well there's no rejection." Caesar smiles. "Who knows, she might feel the same way... I'll tell you what." he claps his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You win this thing, and then she'll have to notice you right!?"

The crowd roars.

Naruto's next statement quickly quiets them, "I'm sorry to say Caesar, that I don't plan on coming out of this thing."

"... And why is that?"

Naruto's voice seems to deepen with his honesty. "Because the woman I love... came here with me."

* * *

**DONE!**

**Betaed by _ILikeSharpObjects _and _HybridTailedFox_**

**Yeah it sticks close to canon, but give me a break! I**** had a real hard time on the interviews.**

**I might redo them later….**

**Also I'm thinking about Catching Fire now... do you guys want me to have the two mentor? Or do you want me to have the two of them go back in the arena. Whatever you want tell me in a-**

**REVIEW**

**-XM**


	7. The Games

**THANKS ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**I appreciate all of you guys!**

**Now I can rave on and on, about how awesome ya'll are, but I have a feeling you just want to get to the story so I'll shut up now... well after I ask you this.**

**Would you prefer Naruto and Katniss mentoring, and then have the rebellion take shape, or have them go back into the arena... or have one mentor and the other go beck to the arena.**

**If you choose mentoring expect a lot of Naruto/Finnick Odair bromance... and if you choose rebellion expect alot of Naruto/Fin bromance... and if you choose one mentor on go back expect later Naru/Fin bromance. Lol**

**I do not own HG or Naru-chan.**

* * *

**The Games**

* * *

For a moment everyone is frozen, all different kinds of emotion boiling around in the crowd.

Then Katniss' face is projected onto every screen, her mouth open in both protest and surprise.

Quickly she regains her bearings, her flushed face turning to face the floor, praying to whatever God out there her face wouldn't be shown on every T.V. in Panem.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," says Caesar, and a real edge of pain in his voice.

The crowd is murmurs in agreement, a few have even given agonized cries.

"I know." Naruto said his voice cracking.

"Is that the reason you volunteered?" he asked, "To protect her?"

Naruto only nodded.

Caesar is quiet for once he seems at loss for words. "Well… I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that beautiful young lady." He shifts in his seat, feeling wary of Naruto's intense gaze. "She didn't know?"

Naruto quickly glances at Katniss, "Not till now."

"Well..." he clears his throat. "wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" Caesar asks the audience.

The crowd screams assent.

"Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Naruto Uzumaki, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."

The crowd roars, almost deafening the blonde, but he gives them a small, pained smile.

"Thank you."

Then he returns to his seat. They stand for the anthem. Katniss avoiding Naruto's searching gaze the whole time, succeeding in also ignoring the screens as they alternate shots between the two.

After the anthem, the tributes file back into the Training Center lobby and onto the elevators. Katniss makes sure to avoid Naruto, but the crowd slows their entourages of stylist, mentor, and chaperones, so all that's left are the other tributes… no one speaks.

Right when the elevator makes its last stop on the Twelfth floor, Naruto had only just stepped out from his car… only to be slammed against the wall by Katniss.

"What the hell." She growls, her arm pressed firmly against his neck, "Was that!?"

Naruto looks at her with cool cerulean eyes, "Me confessing my feelings." He said bluntly, Katniss tightens her neck hold.

"In front of every T.V. screen in Panem!?"

"It seemed like a now or never moment."

"I can't believe you." She growls.

Now the elevators open and the whole crew is there, Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia.

"What's going on?" says Effie, a note of hysteria in her voice. "What are you two doing?"

"Making out." Naruto smirked, "Isn't it obvious?"

Katniss glares at him, releasing the hold from his neck. Her eyes turning to Haymitch. "This was your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind of fool in front of the entire country?"

"Yes," Haymitch says his eyes filling with disgust. "Do you think he hurt you? This damn boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own."

"He made me look weak!"

"He made you look desirable! And let's face it, sweetheart, you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were about as romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you. Now they all do. You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lovers from District Twelve!" says Haymitch.

"B-But we're not star-crossed lovers!" Katniss stammers.

"Who cares? It's all a big show. It's all how you're perceived. The most I could say about you after your interview was that you were nice enough, although that in itself was a small miracle. Now I can say you're a heartbreaker. Oh, how this young man falls at your feet, and you ignore him, so he goes to the Capitol ladies to steer away from his pain. Do you think that would get you more sponsors?"

Cinna comes over and puts his arm around the confused girl. "He's right, Katniss."

Katniss relaxes. "I should have been told, so I didn't look so stupid."

"No, your reaction was perfect. If you'd known, it wouldn't have read as real," says Portia.

"And face it Kat." She turned to the blonde man, "You are not a good actress."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Naruto interrupted, "Besides you didn't say you loved me back." He smiled bitterly, "So what does it matter?"

Slowly Katniss' anger fades, a feeling of guilt slowly replaces it. She gives the blonde an apologetic glance, "I'm sorry." She muttered.

Naruto shrugs, dusting off his suite, "It's alright, I honestly don't mind being shoved up on a wall by a pretty girl."

Katniss blushed, before promptly ignoring him, "After he said he loved me, did you think I could be in love with him, too?" she asks her attention turning to Portia.

"I did," the stylist smiles. "The way you avoided looking at the cameras, the blush."

They others chime in, agreeing.

"You're golden, sweetheart. You're going to have sponsors lined up around the block," says Haymitch.

Katniss slowly nods, before reluctantly facing Naruto, "thank you."

He shrugged a smile spreading across his face, "It's no problem…" Then right on cue his stomach lets out a growl.

The delicious smells of dinner waft in from the dining room.

Haymitch lets out a chuckle. "As Naruto said… Let's eat."

They all follow him to the table, taking their places. This time Katniss does very much notice Naruto's leg brushing against hers, she although doesn't call him out for it.

They start the meal with a cream and rose-petal soup, and ends with a delicious chocolate soufflé. During the whole dinner Naruto is sure to ask for a little bit extra to fuel him for the next couple of days.

He knew he couldn't kill every tribute right away, as that would reveal his abilities which he planned on keeping hidden; so he needed to wait it out. Hopefully he and Katniss would be able to team up. She may slow him down, but at least they could keep up the star-crossed lover thing longer.

Snapping out of his thoughts he quickly gobbles down the rest of his dessert, as seeing everyone else was patiently waiting for him to finish.

When Naruto finished off his plate with a satisfying slurp, and earning a glare from Effie they head over to the sitting room to watch the interviews.

Naruto and Katniss sitting side by side on the couch, a couple inches of distance between them.

When Katniss makes her way onto the stage, Naruto brings his mouth next to her ear, "You look so cute Kat." He whispers, earning a slap on the arm.

After being abruptly cut off by the buzzer, everyone praises Katniss on her unplanned, grateful look. That simple relaxing gesture, looked as if she could've also been about to say something as bomb-dropping as Naruto.

And when the said whiskered blonde makes it onto the stage, you could almost see the hearts in the crowds eyes. When the confession comes along Naruto actually spotted some people crying.

Wow he didn't know he was _that _good of an actor.

When the anthem finishes and the screen goes dark, a hush falls on the room. Tomorrow at dawn, they will be roused and prepared for the arena. The actual Games don't start until ten because so many of the Capitol residents rise late. But both tributes must have an early start. There is no telling how far they will travel to the arena that has been prepared for this year's Games.

Effie takes both of them by the hand and, with actual tears in her eyes, wishing them well. Thanks them for being the best tributes it has ever been her privilege to sponsor. And then, because it's Effie and she's apparently required by law to say something awful, she adds "I wouldn't be at all surprised if I finally get promoted to a decent district next year!"

Then she kisses them each on the cheek and hurries out, overcome with either the emotional parting or the possible improvement of her fortunes... the latter seemed most likely.

Haymitch crosses his arms and looks them both over.

"Any final words of advice?" Naruto asks calmly.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water," he says. "Got it?"

"And after that?" Katniss asks.

"Stay alive," says Haymitch.

It's the same advice he gave them on the train, but this time it's said very seriously. They both nod grimly, sharing a small glance.

Xx

When they head back to Katniss' room, Naruto pulls her aside.

"We both know we're not going to be able to sleep." He says softly, "Come to the roof with me."

Katniss stares at the blonde before she nods warily in agreement.

When they make it up to the roof the sky is so dark, Naruto has to squint to see, but in contrast to the darkness the lights shine endlessly in the Capitol. There's quite a commotion going on down in the streets, music and singing and car horns.

They both lean against the railing, the streets were full of dancing people…

"You know I meant what I said." Naruto said softly, Katniss turned in surprise.

"Naruto—"

"No Katniss." He growled, roughly grabbing her hands. "I get to talk." His grip tightened on her fingers. "Ever since that day, with the bread… I wanted to talk to you, to get to know you. That other time in the woods… When I saw you I didn't know what to think except you were a foolish little girl." He smiled. "But I decided to help you because you _were_ a foolish little girl. You don't know how happy you made me when you asked for lessons from me again..." Slowly Naruto inclined his head forward, "I don't want us to pretend in the arena." He paused, their lips impossibly close. "Can we try? For a little while."

He already broke almost all of his fucking damn rules, so why not break another one.

"I-I." Katniss said her voice cracking.

"I can be anything for you." Naruto said softly, so close he was practically sharing her air. "Please Katniss. Can _you_ try?"

Different scenarios, and questions were slowly entering her head, none of them all that good.

What if he slowed her down… What is _she _slowed him down. What would happen then? Would they really be able to pull off this 'star-crossed' lover thing? She wasn't that great of an actress, as the blonde had said earlier. What if it _was _just a show for him. What would happen if...

"Okay." She mumbles, quietly. "I'll try."

Then Naruto lowered his lips to capture her own.

This was her first kiss, so she really had nothing to compare it too… but it was good… warm. She felt Naruto's hands slowly close around her waist. A bright blush forming on her face when she let out a low moan, a smirk appearing on his, as he gently sucked on her lower lip. The tip of his tongue was softly tracing her bottom lip, sending her body into uncontrollable shivers.

Tentatively Katniss brought her hands to the back of Naruto's neck, her hands tangling in his hair.

All her knowledge about kissing or pretty much any physical contact came from school. Of course she had seen her mom and dad do it before he died, but that was years ago... and this was now.

Everywhere was Naruto.

Wherever he touched, a pleasurable tingle went down her spine, filling the pit of her stomach with an ache.

Finally they broke apart, gasping for air.

Naruto pressed his forehead against her own.

"So I'm guessing we're now allies?"

"Of course." Katniss said scoffing.

Xx

They awaken to the sound of stifled laughter. Quickly shooting out of bed, Naruto was greeted to the sight of a _very _amused looking Cinna.

"Errrr…" the blonde said glancing between both him and Katniss, "We didn't have sex..."

That only made Cinna laugh louder.

Portia comes in the room later, and after Naruto and Katniss say a quick good bye, they're gone.

His stylist leads him to the roof. His final dressing and preparations will be alone in the catacombs under the arena itself. A hovercraft appears out of thin air, and a ladder drops down.

Placing his hands and feet on the lower rungs, Naruto stiffens as a weak current sticks him to the ladder. His first instinct is to push off, and run, but he holds it back, as the Capitol people slowly lift him to safety.

When they reach the top an unpleasant sight greets him.

A god damn _fucking _needle.

A woman in a lab coat was holding the sickening device. "This is just your tracker, Naruto. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can place it," she says.

Glaring at her, Naruto was more than ever prepared to make a head dive off the helicopter, but he made himself stay still. There was no use in making trouble this early.

As soon as the tracker's in place, the ladder releases him.

The woman disappears and Portia is retrieved from the roof, An Avox boy comes in and directs them to a room where breakfast has been laid out. Naruto ravishes the food in mighty gulps, not even stopping to breath; this would be his last good food for a while.

The ride lasts about half an hour before the windows black out, suggesting that they're nearing the arena. The hovercraft lands, Portia, and him go back to the ladder, only this time it leads down into a tube underground, into the catacombs that lie beneath the arena.

They follow instructions to Naruto's destination, a chamber for his oh-so-delightful preparation. In the Capitol, they call it the Launch Room. In the districts, it's referred to as the Stockyard.

The place animals go before slaughter.

Everything is brand-new, the arenas are historic sites, preserved after the Games. Popular destinations for Capitol residents to visit, to vacation. Go for a month, rewatch the Games, tour the catacombs, visit the sites where the deaths took place. Some can even take part in reenactments.

They say the food is excellent.

Naruto rushes his shower, not even bothering to brush teeth. Portia ruffles his hair into its signature messiness. When the clothes arrive—the same for every tribute—Naruto waste no time in dressing himself.

In the package was a pair of boxer shorts, simple beige pants, a forest green shirt, a sturdy brown belt, and a thin, hooded black jacket.

No orange.

"The material in the jacket's designed to reflect body heat. Expect some cool nights," she says as she pulls up the zipper.

The boots, worn over skin tight socks, is about the only thing Naruto was truly comfortable with having. They were soft leather not unlike his hunter boots at home.

Except these have a narrow flexible rubber sole with treads.

Good for running.

"There, you're all set. Move around. Make sure everything feels comfortable."

Naruto walks in a circle, swinging his arms a couple times, before smiling, "It's fine." He says. "Fits perfectly and everything."

"Then there's nothing to do but wait for the call," Portia sighed. "Unless you think you could eat any more?"

Naruto nods his head, eating till you were full was good, overeating wasn't.

They both lay down on a couch waiting for the confirmation. Naruto couldn't help but let his thoughts wander… to Konaha. It was weird for him to be so nostalgic after such a long time…

Finally a pleasant female voice announces it's time to prepare for launch.

Both Naruto and Portia stand, and slowly he makes his way to the circular metal plate.

"Remember what Haymitch said." Portia said breathlessly, pulling the blonde into a firm hug. "Run, find water. The rest will follow," she takes a deep breath as Naruto nods. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

And then, a glass cylinder is lowering around him, taking a relaxing breath, Naruto raises his chin. Head held high.

The cylinder begins to rise. Portia gives him one last look.

A second pasts… then another. He's in darkness, the cylinder going up ever so slowly.

Another couple of seconds, and he's able to see light.

Then he's out of the cylinder, into the open air.

He blinks a couple of times to adjust to the light. The smell of pines drifts through the wind.

Then he hears the legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith, his voice booming all around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**DONE!**

**Betaed by ILikeSharpObjects, and HybridTailedFox**

**So I added that little kiss to show ya'll that Katniss is willing to give Naruto a try. Unlike Peeta she's known him longer, and then unlike Gale he was her second mentor.**

**She also did see him at school.**

**He's straight forward, and dominant just what I believe Katniss needs.**

**He's sweet, flirty, yet protective, like an ultimate Peeta and Gale combo times ten!**

**And what the kiss symbolizes is trust, not exactly romance yet. That was Katniss' way of showing she thought he was worth the chance.**

**So anyway tell me what ya'll thought, and don't forget the question above!**

**-XM**


	8. Let the Games Begin

**Hey ALL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

**Also to all of those who were wondering, yes Naruto allowed himself to be pushed by Katniss. And to all of those who ask for longer chapters, I am honest to God trying to make them longer, but I need each chapter to end at a certain time, not only to keep up the suspense, but there's also so much a line break can do.**

**I do not own HG or Naru-chan.**

* * *

**Let The Games Begin**

* * *

Sixty seconds.

The clock is ticking.

Sixty seconds.

Naruto is waiting.

Sixty seconds then the buzzer will sound.

Sixty seconds, till all of hell.

Fifty-nine seconds… the announcer shouts.

Fifty-eight, the Capitol is in a chorus of shouts.

Fifty-seven, our blonde hero tenses.

Fifty-six, he takes in the scene.

Fifty-five he makes a plan.

Fifty-four… okay this is getting lame.

This year the arena appears to be a regular forest, no traps… no hidden poisons.

Just a forest.

Forty-nine…

As usual the Cornucopia is overflowing with 'treats,' far away from it back packs are littered everywhere. To Naruto's disgust and happiness a bow is neatly displayed on top of a back pack, which is practically over-stuffed with supplies… If he could get his hands on that…

Forty.

But then Katniss would most likely follow and wait for him… he couldn't allow her to put herself in danger for his sake… but then again if he was quick.

Thirty-eight

Glancing over to Katniss, he watches as she eyes the bow hungrily, she must have felt his gaze, because she lifts her head to face him.

He shakes his head.

Thirty.

Katniss nods, her eyes then focusing on an orange backpack… oh did that girl have a taste in color!

Twenty-seven.

Refocusing his attention, Naruto caught some of the Careers glancing at him warily. They obviously saw him as a threat, and he could guess that they knew he and Katniss would team up… a combination they probably didn't want to face.

Twenty.

Naruto tensed his muscles, sliding himself into a running position he waited...

Eighteen.

Seventeen.

Sixteen.

He could run to the Cornucopia, even without the use of chakra he was much faster than an ordinary human. If any of the Careers, tried to kill him he would just dodge them, and strike back. With a bow and sword in his hands he'd be unstoppable.

Ten.

Inwardly nodding to himself, Naruto allowed a smirk to grace his features.

Nine.

He could almost feel the camera's closing in on him.

Eight.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the other tributes began to move into running positions—even the crippled boy from 10.

Five.

Deep breaths.

Four.

Three.

Two.

_Here goes nothing._

One.

Time slows down, and the gong sounds.

Simultaneously Naruto and Katniss rush forward.

Pumping his arms, in the illusion he was working hard, Naruto sprinted to the Cornucopia, the other tributes a good couple yards away. He quickly grabs the bow, arrows, and backpack, basically doing all Haymitch had said not too. Deciding he still had a good couple of seconds Naruto clutched a long sword, before swinging it around to block an incoming knife.

Smirking at Clove's surprised face, he caught the knife mid-air in his mouth, before dashing after Katniss.

_Let them kill eachother first. _he thought, smirking.

A low whizzing sound came from behind, so quiet that if it wasn't for Naruto's sensitive ears he would've missed it. He ducks, a full blown smile growing on his face. He could almost see the Careers angry expressions.

Pulling the other strap of the back pack on his shoulder, Naruto made it for the trees, following the sound of Katniss' labored breathing. He could hear other tributes running in the opposite direction as they were, which offered him the relief of less enemies.

Half an hour passed before Katniss showed some signs of tiring her footsteps were slightly uneven as she leaped over a fallen tree. She although never did stumble.

Finally the Girl on Fire stopped at a clearing, closing her eyes to focus on the sounds of the woods around her; she turned just as Naruto came through the bushes. She sighed in relief at the sight of his whiskered face.

"When you didn't catch up I thought they'd caught you." She said softly.

The blonde's answer was to smirk, "Well sorry for worrying you my lady, I was just watching your back... literally." He smiled playfully, swinging the backpack off him. "But I do bear gifts, so please excuse me behavior."

Katniss' eyes widened at the sight of the bow, "How…"

"I'm fast." Naruto says with a wink, he then unzipped his backpack. "Now… let's see what we have here…"

Like the blonde had thought his bag was packed with all the survival equipment. There was some dried meat, and fruit, with four fresh apples. A first-aid kit with all basic necessitates was there as well, along with lighter, a set of throwing knives, an empty canteen, a pair of gloves, a bottle of iodine, and five pairs of socks… why you would need all those socks Naruto did not know.

In Katniss' bag was pretty much everything his bag was missing. A rope, sleeping bag, a single sheet of plastic, night-vision goggles, a pack of crackers, a pack of dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine, a small coil of wire, another first-aid kit, and another empty canteen.

Making a mental count of all the supplies in his head, Naruto repacked the two bags.

He stared up at the 'sun.'

"We should keep going." He muttered, helping Katniss to her feet. "The Careers are probably looking for us…" he paused when he saw the girl begin to cover her beautiful _orange _bag with dirt, and leaves. "What are you doing?"

Katniss looked over at him, her eyebrow raised, "Camouflaging the back pack, so we don't get killed. Why do you ask?"

"Y-You—B-But." Naruto stammered, before forming the puppy-dog face, "I-It's orange, the best color in the world why would you—"

"It's our lives or the orange, you choose."

"… Our lives."

Katniss dead-panned, before once again tasking herself with dirtying Naruto's favorite color. A couple seconds of Naruto's anime tears later she spoke, "That about does it."

To put it nicely the back pack was no longer its beautiful mix of yellow and red…

Naruto pouted, before he followed the Girl on Fire through the forest.

Suddenly they both stop, stiffening when a loud boom echoed throughout the arena… The sound of a canon, signaling the death of a tribute. Since the battle at the Cornucopia is so chaotic, the Makers usually wait till the end of the bloodbath till they start firing the damn canon. Naruto's lips move as he silently counts each shot.

One... two... after the eleventh cannon, the air is silent.

"You count eleven?" Naruto asks.

Katniss nods grimly, "Thirteen are left…"

They share a quick glance, before picking up their pace through the forest.

Both of them knew water would be their number one priority, but the lake would obviously be guarded by Careers, and Naruto didn't want to fight them… yet.

He knew if he killed too many tributes at one time the Gamemakers would be out to get him. They wanted a series, not one episode.

Deciding to play along with Seneca Crane's game, he trudged through the forest, doing his best to look thirsty… but considering he went a month without water he could live through one day.

After another hour, it's clear Katniss is tiring, but she pushes through. When it seems like she's about to pass out Naruto finally speaks up.

"Perhaps it's best if we set up camp now." He says, and right on cue a howl makes its way through the woods. "I don't know about you, but I really would rather not be eaten by wolves."

She nods gratefully.

Under Naruto's watchful eyes, she set up a snare, before they both carefully pick a tree.

Something thick enough so it could hold Naruto's weight, but also thin enough so it would collapse under the Careers… if they found them.

Luck was on their side.

Naruto inwardly smirked when he heard one of the trees begin to move, the Gamemakers obviously wanted to help the 'star-crossed lovers' get a little cuddly.

Of course the movement was only seen by him, and deciding to humor them he walked over to another tree, before going to the enforced one.

Pulling down on the branches, Naruto pretended to look surprised. "Hey Kat, this one's pretty sturdy." He said, once again tugging at the branch. "This seem good?"

The girl made his way over to him, testing the tree branch.

She blinked in shock, "Yeah, it's really sturdy."

Nodding Naruto grabbed her bag, and bow, before she could protest he gently nudged her.

"Up you go Kitty Kat."

Katniss glared at him in reply, before skillfully climbing up the tree… looking so much like a squirrel Naruto had to stifle his giggles.

Then it was his turn.

To be safe he pumped chakra through his hands and feet, before pulling himself up the tree. The added weight of two back packs, sword, and bow went unnoticed by him.

When he finally reached the branch Katniss was on, the girl wasted no time in setting up 'camp.' She quickly and rather skillfully arranged the sleeping bag, hanging both of their back packs from the tree above, securing them with Naruto's belt. Her bow and Naruto's sword stay at their respective reach at all times.

When they are nearly finished with their make-shift tree camp, Katniss then notices a problem.

There was only one sleeping bag.

When Naruto climbs in the said sleeping bag, she blushes. He's lying flat on his back, opening the bag's flap invitingly.

Katniss stares… stares… and then stares at him, seeming reluctant to move in, Naruto rolls his eyes. "Come on Kat it's not like I haven't slept in the same bed as you before."

Yell it out to the whole country of Panem why don't cha!?

_Oh wait. _Katniss thought blandly. _He just did._

Sighing in defeat, the girl moved herself onto Naruto, her head resting comfortably on his chest.

When both of them are relatively comfortable Naruto takes the wire, and wraps it around their sleeping bag, to keep them from falling… not like he will, but she might.

As night falls, the air cools quickly, and Katniss is forced to snuggle deeper into the blonde's chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. She's thankful for his warmth.

Night had just come before the Capitol's anthem blares out from hidden speakers, proceeding in the death recap.

Through the branches they could see the seal of the Capitol. The anthem fades out and the sky goes dark for a moment. Then simple head shots of each dead tribute is shown, their district numbers appearing on the bottom corner.

The first to appear is the girl from District 3, then a boy from 4, and 5, both tributes from 6 and 7. The boy from 8, both from 9, and then finally a girl form District 10.

That's all… The Capitol seal returns with a final musical flourish. Then darkness and the sounds of the forest resume.

"Who's left?" Naruto said softly, Katniss stares up at him.

"Five Career Tributes, Foxface—"

"Who?"

"I nicknamed the girl from District 5…"

"I see… Go on."

"Thresh and Rue..." Katniss trails off at her name, Naruto gives her a reassuring hug.

Katniss swallows before continuing, "And then one from 3, 4, 8, and 10."

Naruto nods, that seemed correct, if not close enough.

As the night goes on Naruto realized that Katniss had no intention of falling asleep, so to help her along he gently stroked her hair. At her questioning gaze, he simply smiled, continuing his soothing motion.

Eventually her eyelids began to droop, and the last thing she saw was Naruto's cerulean eyes…

Snap!

Both Naruto and Katniss awake with a start, Naruto had to clutch the tree to keep them both balanced.

Snap! Snap!

Katniss looks at the blonde with wide eyes, and he simply stares back calmly. Although internally he is cursing, his sensitive nose already picking up the smoke.

What a stupid tribute.

Snap! Snap!

"What is that?" Katniss whispers so softly, Naruto barely catches it.

"Stupidity." He answers grimly, pulling her closer to him. "Stay down."

They stay tensed against each other before a spark… and then a fire begins to bloom. A pair of hands go over the flames, and Naruto has tighten his grip around Katniss to keep himself from killing the girl himself.

How dumb can you be to start a fire in the middle of the fucking night?

Naruto wanted to keep low until more Tributes died, so he could get out of this hell hole with not much**—**if any**—**children's blood on his hand. But here he is a kunai's range from the biggest idiot of these damn games, and by the smell of the wind only a couple meters or so away from the Careers themselves.

Soundlessly Naruto reaches for his sword, he was honestly unwilling to fight, but if it came to it…

He and Katniss stay rigid in the tree, ten minutes pass... then thirty... and then footsteps can be heard, loud enough for Katniss to hear. The fire-starter must have fell asleep.

And they're on her before she can escape. Naruto resists the urge to cover Katniss' ears as the sound of the girl's pleading, and horrified screams make their way into their ears…

Then there's laughter and congratulations from several voices.

Someone cries out, "Twelve down and eleven to go!" which gets a round of appreciative hoots.

Through the trees Naruto makes out the Career tributes. There are five of them. Two boys and three girls. The ones who lunched together.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." One of the Careers says, making Naruto grits his teeth as the canon sounds.

How dare they disrespect the dead.

There are murmurs of assent and then, to Naruto's annoyance he can hear the Careers trample their way towards their hiding spot.

And he was hoping to keep his record clean.

The Careers stop in the clearing about ten yards from them. They have flashlights, torches. Naruto feels Katniss shift so she's pressed more firmly against him, her eye's don't waver from the voices though.

"Wish it'd been the girl from 12," one of the boys speaks, Cato. "She didn't look too bright, what with all that twirling and giggling she did on stage. Ugh, I wanted to puke."

"I want to know how she got that eleven," Marvel says.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows," Cato sneers, Naruto has to hold in a chuckle.

Lover Boy?

Seriously!?

He's been called _much _worse.

"We should find him first." Clove growls.

"Oh please, we find one, we find the other," The Girl from District One scoffs. "Did anyone see where he ran off too?"

"No." Clove says clearly frustrated, "After he ran off again I lost sight of him. He's good with swords."

"And knives." Marvel adds, and the ignorant Careers share an uneasy glance…

Finally Cato growls, "We're wasting time. We have to move, at this rate we'll never catch either of those fuckers."

Now that was a better insult.

With that the Careers then break into a run, going past their tree.

As they pass Naruto relaxes, but Katniss stays rigid until the last sounds of the Careers are nothing more than a few distant shouts.

Deciding their best course of action was to move, Naruto slips out of the sleeping bag, Katniss following soon after. They quickly pack their bags before jumping down from the tree, their soft boots making little to no sound when they hit the ground.

Naruto's sword was strapped to his back, while Katniss' quiver was slung over her shoulder, her bow expertly gripped in her hands. Naruto carries both backpacks.

Even though they know it's a bad idea they check the snares from yesterday, and are pleasantly surprised by a fat, dead (luckily) rabbit.

Naruto smirks, while Katniss victoriously smiles.

In order to cook the rabbit, they head back to the now dead girl's camp site.

Luckily the coals are still hot.

Expertly flipping his knife, Naruto skins the rabbit, stating it was only fair since she made the snare… Meanwhile Katniss stays on look out, an arrow notched, and bow at ready.

After gutting the animal, he hangs it over the fire silently wishing he could use a fire jutsu to make it cook by quicker… but unfortunately he knew they were guaranteed a close up.

When the rabbit is thoroughly cooked he stands up. "Come on," he sighs. "We better get moving. We still need some damn water."

Katniss nods, and Naruto hands her a rabbit leg.

"Here you go." He smiles, "My specially cooked, and delicious Rabbit de… rabbit."

Katniss rolls her eyes, "How clever."

"… Shut up." The blonde grumbles, before trudging through the forest.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Betaed by _ILikeSharpObjects _and _HybridTailedFox_**

**So the HUNGER GAMES HAVE STARTED!**

**I hope ya'll liked, this took me a _long _time to type.**

**-XM**

**P.S. There will be a small break from canon in the next couple of chapters.**

**P.S.S. Naruto and Katniss will split up.**

**P.S.S.S. What sound better for Naruto, The Golden Pheonix (sorry if I didn't spell that right), or The Orange Eagle. **

**P.S.S.S.S. Yes I know they're both lame, but id ya'll got something better for the rebels to call him tell me... please?**


	9. Hots Water and Scowls

**Hey all thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Man I am hating how many fanfics fanfiction is deleting, some of my favs just—literally—went BOOM!**

**Sigh.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter... and again to all of those who ask it to be longer I have to end each chapter at a certain point or else it will screw up some of my story line...**

**Now onto the story.**

**I hate disclaimers and I'm too lazy to write one.**

* * *

**Hots Water and Scowls**

* * *

Katniss licked her lips, her mouth dry.

It was hot. So, incredibly hot.

Even Naruto himself was sweating, the increased climate being almost too much for the jinchuuriki… but if he could survive Suna's desert, he could survive this.

Sweeping a branch out of his path, the blonde continued to entertain himself with images of various ways for Seneca Crane to die… one of course was by fucking dehydration.

He is snapped out of thoughts by Katniss' panting.

Turning to look at her, his eyebrows crinkle in concern. She looked really bad. It was obvious the lack of water was effecting her negatively, all of the sweating definitely wasn't helping in the matter. She stumbles once and a while, her right hand was used to cover her eye's from the glaring sun, her left held on to her bow tightly.

She pretty much looked dead on her feet… damn the mortal body.

Not wanting to waste too much time, Naruto swings her arm over his shoulder, acting as her support they trudge on. A couple of times Naruto has to lift Katniss—much to her annoyance—to get on faster.

A half a mile ago the smell of mud had hit his nose.

The smell of water.

He knew he was close to a pond of some sort, and he was honestly tempted to break out into a run. But he needed to look as if he was struggling with the heat like a normal person.

He couldn't have the Gamemakers kicking up the heat any higher.

"Why hasn't . . ." Katniss stops, once again licking her chapped lips. "Haymitch..."

Naruto turns his head to look at her, he opens his mouth before closing it, and then he opens it again, this time carefully choosing his words.

"Maybe he's trying to tell us something."

"Like… water is…"

"Yeah." Naruto said, forcing a smile, "Now come on."

They walk for another twenty minutes—it would've taken longer if it wasn't for Naruto's rushed pace.

And then finally it's there.

Mud.

Precious mud.

"Katniss look," he mutters, the girl slowly raises her head, obviously only minutes away from passing out. "Lilies, Kat."

"Lilies… Pond Lilies!" Katniss says with a whispered shout.

Naruto holds back a grin, when the reanimated girl, runs towards the water.

The Gamemakers couldn't have hidden the pond any better. It's surrounded by tall shrubs, and grass, hiding the precious source of life perfectly. In truth if it wasn't for Naruto's sense of smell and hearing he wasn't sure if he himself would've found it.

With shaky hands the Girl on Fire unzips her bag, taking out the empty canteen, she quickly fills the bottle with water. Naruto is beside her copying her movement.

They both manage to put the right amount of iodine, wait for thirty torturous minutes, and then finally drink the water.

Naruto takes small sips, knowing Katniss would relatively be thirstier than himself. He contains a shiver of pleasure, when he feels his tongue moisten.

They repeat this process for an hour, before they're both rehydrated. Then Naruto decides that dry food is needed to 'balance out the meal'. He hands her a strip of beef, only taking half for himself.

When Katniss finishes her beef, she gives the blonde a small smile.

"Thank you."

Naruto smirks in reply, before… something slowly begins to sparkle in his eyes. Before Katniss could ask what it was water hit her face, leaving her gaping.

She stares at Naruto. "You… did not just do that."

The blonde simply smiles, his cerulean orbs shining in mischief.

It quickly goes away when Katniss splashes him back, but soon makes reappearance when he grabs her waist.

"Looks like you need to cool off." He almost shouts before body slamming them both into the pond.

Katniss doesn't even have a chance to yelp, before they're submerged. Playfully she rolls them around switching their positions, and they continue to roll until they reach the edge of the pond.

Naruto ends up on top.

"I win!" he smiles victoriously.

Katniss huffs, crossing her arms, "Whatever…"

Naruto continues to smile, his forehead almost against her own…

And then Katniss realizes how intimate their position looks. Both of them are soaked, Naruto has his hands on either side of her face keeping himself from falling atop of her. Their faces were only inches apart, and she was basically straddling him.

Naruto must have also noticed, because his smile was replaced by a blush.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered, quickly pushing himself off her.

As much as he liked that position he didn't want to make Katniss uncomfortable… I mean can you blame him. He hadn't even kissed anyone for the last century let alone have… that. He was pretty much starving for something, but then again it was either enraged woman, or raging hormones… Naruto would take raging hormones _any _day.

Clearing his throat, the two stare at each other for another minute.

Finally Katniss gives an awkward cough, "We should find somewhere to settle for the night."

"Right." Naruto nods, biting his lip.

They quickly gather their supplies, and this time Katniss insists on holding a back pack. They find a suitable tree without much difficulty (I wonder why -.-), and like last night they set up their make-shift camp.

Then once again night comes, the chilled air sending warning goosebumps up Naruto's arm.

The anthem plays, but no faces are shown in the sky.

And once again they settle inside the sleeping bag, and again Katniss' face is pressed against his broad chest. But unlike last time when Katniss wraps her arms, around his waist, Naruto sneaks his arms to enclose around her back.

Katniss sighs into his chest, inhaling the blonde's pleasant musk her last thought was she was glad he was there with her…

A few hours later, Naruto bolts up, immediately awakening Katniss.

"What's the mat—" she stops her eyes widening, as the smell of smoke fills the air.

She turns around just in time to see a great wall of fire descend upon them.

Xx

Naruto hadn't seen a fire like this since the Last Great Shinobi War.

It was even bigger than Sasuke's full blown Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu).

Snapping himself into action the blonde pulls both him and Katniss out of the sleeping bag. He grabs his sword, and bag, stuffing the sleeping bag in it.

"Get your bow and arrows!" he shouts over the crackle of flames, and she nods.

Hastily they both leap off the tree, and then they're running. Naruto quickly grabs Katniss' hand pulling her along, and through the debris.

Inwardly he is cursing.

He was so stupid.

No deaths meant boring Games, and there were no deaths yesterday.

Snarling Naruto mentally added being burned to a crisp to 'The Various ways for Gamemakers to die' list.

The duo leaps over a tree, there landing sent ash flying into their faces. Naruto coughed, covering his mouth with his hands.

Beside him Katniss wheezes painfully, her mortal lungs couldn't take as much ash as his could.

They continue to run, Naruto could feel his skin blister, but thanks to the Kyuubi it wasn't obvious… Katniss wasn't so lucky.

Across her arms, and down her legs, One Degree burns were forming.

"Get down!" Naruto screams, pushing Katniss underneath him, as a fireball flies past his head. It shatters the tree above them, wreckage crashes down, and barely missing the blonde.

He once again pulls Katniss up.

"Come on!" he shouts, just as a fireball passes his ear.

Damn that was hot.

And again they run, dodging fireballs, and leaping over wreckage.

And then problems start.

"Behind you!"

Too late.

Katniss reacts, but not fast enough as a fireball, clips her left calf. Immediately Naruto could smell the burning flesh.

Fuck!

Katniss scuttles backwards in surprise, her eyes wide in the realization that _she _was on fire. Her pant leg, burns through before she reacts, quickly she's rolling her leg across the ground in an attempt to extinguish the flames.

Naruto is next to her in a second, putting out the fire with his bare hands.

Grabbing her leg, as gently as he could, the blonde does a one-over of the wound, then growls. It was really bad. So bad that even the most discreet medical ninjutsu would be obvious. Her skin was black, and red. Usually Naruto would love that color combination—next to orange and black of course—but on Katniss' leg… it did _not _look good.

Cursing the Gamemakers to hell, the blonde scoops up the literal Girl on Fire, holding her bridal style.

"Wha—"

"You're burn is bad, you can't walk… and besides," Naruto jumped over a fallen branch, "this is the fastest way."

"Bu—"

"No buts Kat."

"Put me down."

"No 'put me downs' either."

"Now!"

"Sorry could you repeat that?"

Katniss scowls, making Naruto grin. "And there's what I was missing!" he laughs. "I haven't seen you scowl for two years."

That only makes her scowl more.

Eventually Naruto outruns the fire, he breathes hard, ignoring Katniss' wide eyes. He pretends to breathe deeply through his nose, a smirk growing on his face at the smell of water.

He finds a little stream.

Tenderly he sets Katniss down in it, being mindful of her leg.

At being set down in the water the Girl on Fire lets out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Her peaceful look quickly disappears when Naruto tugs down her pants.

"What are you do—"

"Checking your wound." Naruto answers, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. "Why you ask Kat, you thinking of something naughty?"

She doesn't dignify him an answer.

Chuckling to himself, he tenderly feels his hands around her burn, watching her expressions to see what hurt more. He does his best to keep up a cool face, but the smell of burning human flesh is almost too much for his sensitive nose.

Grunting he trickles water onto her leg, and she grasps his other hand, squeezing tightly.

He whispers her apologies, as she shakes in pain. Her head tilts back and her eyes squeeze shut, she has to grit her teeth to keep from moaning.

"Damn." she muttered, her grip only becoming tighter on Naruto's fingers.

After treating it the best he could with dis-infecting wipes (Katniss' nails made him bleed for that), and gauze, Naruto once again fills their water bottles. All the while Katniss watches him, the earlier scowl, nonexistent on her face, only pain.

His eyes softened, and slowly he lowers his head to her leg, placing a gentle kiss on the bandage.

Then he pulls away, pulling her pants back up, Katniss was watching him with half-lidded eyes.

"Thank you." She says tightly.

The blonde gives her a sad smile. "Any time."

* * *

**DONE!**

**And for those of you wondering why there are "five Careers!?' the girl from District 4 is still alive... and I have kept her alive for a certain reason... a very good plot reason... a reason so big that when you guys make it to the end of the story you'll be like "SO THAT'S WHY!" And to leave you with that cliff hanging note all I have left to say is...**

**REVIEW!**

**-XM**

**P.S. Please still put in some of your choices for a name, right now Golden Phoenix is in the lead. But other names such as The Oncoming Storm (submitted by Dark Lord of Ori), The Lion of Orange (submitted by Mi'Kael-No-Fuzei), and much more are still coming in... and now i can't decide XD. But I would still like to hear your guy's ideas. So please tell me em!**

**P.P.S. I also want to know if you still want that sort of Love triangle going on... you know between Gale and Naruto instead of Peeta... or it could be a love square...**


	10. I Promise

**OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! GAH! Shoot me now!**

**I haven't update this story in over a month! A MONTH! AHHHHHHH!**

**:(**

**I am so sorry guys! Homework, and my other stories have been hectic! I just fininshed writing this chapter, and I honestly don't like how it turned out, and I will redo it probably! **

**ANYWAY READ BELOW**

**I would again like to address this constant flow of the same reviews. I always get something about how my chapters are too short. And again I must tell ya'll that they're short because I NEED TO END THE STORY AT A CERTAIN POINT EACH CHAPTER!**

**I have planned out my story a certain way and I need to end at a certain point to make it work!**

**Sigh... mkay rant over.**

**And for all of you who are still reading this thank you, and I hope this chapter is too your liking even though it is, and quote "short".**

**I do not own... what the heck. I _DO_ OWN NARUTO AND HUNGER GAMES! :)**

* * *

**I Promise**

* * *

"Tommorow is my sister's birthday."

Opening one eye Naruto peered at the girl below him, "Really."

"Yes, I really want to get her something special."

"Like what?"

Katniss shrugged, "I honestly don't know." she turned her gaze up towards the blonde shinobi, "But I'll think of something and... thank you again for coming out with me."

Naruto shrugged, giving her his trademark foxy grin, "It's no problem, it's not like I have anything better to do."

Xx

"Katniss." she feels someone shaking her. "Katniss we need to move!"

"N-Naruto." she whispers groggily.

"Katniss." he urges again, "They're here!"

It doesn't take Katniss a second, even with her half asleep mind, to realize who's 'here'. Even without chakra she could hear them stomping through the forest like they owned the damn place.

The Careers.

Instantly Katniss is on her feet, wincing as the sudden weight sent pain going down her left leg; but without missing a beat she grabs her bow, and slings her arrows across her shoulder. Naruto throws her the orange backpack, the other one was already swung on his shoulder, his sword strapped across his back.

"Do we run?" Naruto asks calmly, and Katniss shakes her head.

"No," she sighs, "They'll catch us eventually, let them come."

And they do.

Marvel, Glimmer, and the girl from 4 appear from behind a large tree in front of the duo, smirking victoriously. They are crouched low, approaching them both with hungry expressions.

"We got'em Cato!" Glimmer calls loudly, making Naruto resist an eyeroll.

They left their guard so open, Naruto could take them all on with his eyes closed, and legs taped together before they knew what hit them… Idiots. With a grunt of annoyance he crosses his arms over his broad chest.

He'd be damned before he died because of them, his pride as a shinobi just didn't allow it.

Not a moment after this thought, Cato and Clove burst through the trees. They both grin widely at the sight of the duo, already reaching for thier weapons. Next to the blonde Katniss tightens her grip on her bow, as the Carreers slowly descend upon them. Naruto simply picking at his ear in his facade of boredom.

"Well, well, well," Cato says haughtily. "If it isn't the star-crossed lovers from District 12."

"Well, well, well," Naruto mocks, "If it isn't Clown-face." He then pretends to look over him. "But then again all that cover up did make you look better…"

Cato's ears along with his face turn red in anger (and embarrasement). He takes a threatening step forward, and Naruto simply reaches for his sword, halting him mid-way.

"Now let's not make this ugly." The blonde says calmly, his lips upturned into a lazy smile.

At his smile the Girl from 4 and Glimmer both blush, looking at the blonde with darkened eyes. From beside the ninja Katniss stiffens, her eyes flashing murderously at their glances, as she resists the urge to bare her teeth.

Naruto was _hers._

But as it seems the blonde didn't miss the all to familiar looks either as he sends his signature foxy smile Glimmer's way. "Now what's a pretty girl like you doing following orders from a guy like this?"

Glimmer's eyes harden not even taking the time to blush at Naruto's comment, "No one's giving me orders." She growls.

"Really?" Katniss asks sarcastically deciding to step in. "Then why didn't _you_ kill us when _you_ were the one who found us first? I bet you waited for Cato because he told you to, follower."

Glimmer's green eyes blazed, "Be quiet, I'l—"

She's cut off when Cato slaps her, "Shut up." He snarls, turning his attention back to the "Volunteers". "I thought I made it clear that I'd kill her."

Naruto steps forward now, his eyes were no longer there cerulean blue… they were now chips of sky blue ice. "You won't touch her." He says quietly.

Cato's attention immediately goes to Naruto, his hands fist in anger. Naruto looks back at the Career with an expressionless face. Their blue eyes stay locked onto each other, the tension so high, and hatred so strong, it could almost be seen passing between the two.

Cato chuckles menacingly tightening the grip on his sword. "I'll cut you down to size _right now_, Lover Boy."

"Again, Lover Boy?" Naruto sighs, "Seriously?"

Katniss ignores Naruto's comment her arrow now aimed right at Cato. "If you do I'll kill you now." She says lowly.

Cato glances at her, finally breaking his staring contest with Naruto, but only now to begin one with Katniss.

This time his wild blue eyes lock with barely controlled gray.

"…"

"…"

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Clove shouts breaking the tense silence, sending her knives flying straight toward the Girl on Fire.

Raising his sword Naruto sends the knives clattering to the floor, not a moment to soon either, as Cato leaps towards him his own sword gleaming dangerously..

He gets into a fighting stance. "Run Katniss!"

"Wha—No I won't—"

He pushes her, blocking another knife, "RUN!" he looks at her straight in the eye. "I promise I'll stay alive." Cato's sword clashes into his, sparks skittering past his cheeks, "Now go!"

"I—"

Another clang echoed through the woods as the ninja parried away his blonde counter-parts lunge.

"GO!"

With a final glance, she does, Clove's knife orginally aimed for her heart, grazes past her cheek, as the blonde sent one of his knives to deflect it. With a shove Naruto also sends Cato falling back, the Career's sword flying into the bushes.

Cato glares at him heatedly, a sneer set on his face, "Ahh how sweet, you finish saying your goodbyes to Lover Girl?"

Naruto dead pans, "Seriously what's with you and 'Lovers?' You jealous cause you never had one?"

The Career snarls pulling out another sword, Naruto smirks.

"With that face I can see why."

Cato lets out a roar before he charges, his face once again turning pink with rage.

Now fighting against five non-shinobi enemies was an easy task for Naruto, but fighting without showing too much of his superior skill was a _lot _harder…

And with that thought he ducked under Cato's oncoming sword, lifting his foot to smash against the Careers face. He smirked at the satisfying crunch, before back flipping away from the incoming knives.

"Konoha Senpū (Tree Leaf Whirlwind)." He muttered sending the rest of Clove's projectiles flying in all directions, using his momentum from the kick he leaps at the shocked Glimmer, back-handing her across the face.

He didn't need to kill them… he just needed to give them some scars to remember him by.

He is snapped out of that thought when the girl from District 4 thrusts her spear at him—the blade looking way too deadly for his liking. He quickly side steps, and before he could raise his sword to parry the spear, a sickening sound his heard.

Blood is coughed on his jacket, and the canon sounds.

Glimmer had been stabbed in his place.

She was behind him, recovering from his bitch slap, and from the way her dagger was held he could guess she was aiming to kill him…

The girl from District 4 looks absolutely horrified as she stares at the fallen District 1 tribute.

"I-I d-didn't mean." She stutters. "I wasn't—"

She is silenced by Marvel's spear. The fallen girl's District partner was trembling; his eyes were filled with non-restrained rage. As the girl's canon sounds he turns to the blonde.

"I'll kill you!" he screams, raising another spear, "For Glimmer."

Naruto settles his sword on his shoulder; barely able to contain his curiosity. He always thought the Careers weren't that close, but before Marvel could charge the sound of bees were heard, stopping the surviving Tributes.

The four of them looked at each other warily.

Clove opens her mouth, "What was—"

And then the Tracker jackers swarmed through the stream.

Immediately at the sight of them Naruto takes off into a run, in his earlier years he had run into a couple of them… and even he did not recover from the venom for two days or so.

He ducks under branches, and pushes through the endless trees, a few of the altered wasp still on his tail. He reaches to unsheathe his sword, but one of them catches his hand and he curses.

Ignoring the pain he successfully slices the remainder of them in half, he could feel his left hand pulsing as the poison enters his system.

He breathes in deeply, his vision fogging slightly. The fox could only do so much; even Naruto had to admit to be impressed by some of the Capitols poisons… this one in particular.

He staggers slightly to the left, shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness. Through the trees he was able make out a helicopter… a helicopter meant to carry away the dead tributes…

Xx

"GO!"

With a final glance, Katniss does. She felt a small sting as a knife grazes against her cheek, thudding into the tree behind her.

She then breaks out into a run.

_Please be safe._

She bites her lip, continuing through the forest.

Katniss was never one for following orders, but whenever the whiskered blonde raises his voice louder than his normal tone it either meant; one, he was excited, or two, he was giving an order meant to be followed. Even she couldn't ignore the pleading and authority in his tone.

And even though it felt wrong leaving him behind she knew he could take care of himself… after all he had also been looking out for her for all these years.

She stops at a tree a couple of meters or so from the fighting area, her senses high on alert for any footsteps, or sudden noises.

And then the worst possible thing happened…

A canon sounds.

_No._

Eyes widening the Girl on Fire allowed her hands to set into fists.

_No._

She shakes her head.

_NO NO NO NO._ She repeats, pure anguish filling her chest. _He promised…_

"Pssst."

Automatically she reaches for her bow, her arrow already cocked and at ready, even when upset her hunter instincts always took over.

"Psst."

She looks up, and there's Rue. The young girl points to something above her head, and Katniss follows her finger… which is pointing to a nest… and not just any nest, a _Tracker jacker _nest.

But what was she… Oh.

Katniss raised an eyebrow at the young girl, who smiled back mischievously. For such a young girl she already had such a bright mind… Katniss gazes between her and the jackers, trying to judge a safe distance between the two of them. If Naruto had died… she knew he would've wanted her to live.

Taking a deep breath Katniss drew her bow, biting her lip as she aimed. She could almost feel the blonde beside her now, guiding her hands... then exhaling loudly she released the arrow.

The said silver projectile made a soft whiz, through the still air, before slamming into the treebranch, the nest knocking over in the process…

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Betaed by HybridTailedFox and ILikeSharpObjects**

**So I know it's short, but as ya'll noticed… Naruto hasn't-wait can't tell you… **

**Anyways Naruto won't be seeing Katniss for a while, he'll be spying on the Careers and wrecking havoc… also succeeding in hiding from—**

**WAIT I AM SAYING TO MUCH!**

**You just have to wait and SEEEE!**

**Lol.**

**But anyway right now The Golden Phoenix seems to be in the lead for Naruto's name, so I think I'll keep it...**

**-XM**

**P.S. Thank you to all of those who reviewed.**

**P.P.S. I will try to get this update up sooner but right now teachers are putting us through mid terms... yeah... sigh.**


End file.
